


The Two Ladies of Virmun

by angelholme



Series: Seven Worlds [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate History, Alternate Universe, F/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23550625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelholme/pseuds/angelholme
Summary: Jayce Grayson and Saywer Smith spend their days working, and their nights in a virtual world.But is there more to their lives than they know?
Relationships: Hannah Abbott/Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood
Series: Seven Worlds [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1308932
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue - Covenstone Station

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer**
> 
> Luna Lovegood (et al) belong to JK Rowling.
> 
> Virmun is my own creation.
> 
> **Notes**
> 
> This is part two of The Seven Worlds Trilogy, and while it starts off in a slightly confusing manner I promise if you stick with it it will become more clear. 
> 
> It will be a short story as it mostly provides an interlude between "The Dark Lord" and "The White Lady" (the third part of the trilogy which will be coming - hopefully - this September)
> 
> Note : due to the current circumstances relating to Covid-19, my posting schedule is all over the place and might become even more so. I cannot make any promises as to when the rest of the story will be posted, nor any other stories. So apologies for delays and I hope you will stick with me :)

"The train now arriving at Platform Two is the thirteen fifty two from Hell" 

Jayce Grayson looked up from her book in surprise, then a smile slowly spread across her face.

"So I guess the twins made it into work today" She said to herself, then she closed the book and slipped it into her bag before standing up and walking along the platform until she reached the station master's office.

She knocked on the door, then pushed it open.

"Frick. Frack" She said "Do you parents know that you are screwing with the train times?"

"Yes, Miss Grayson" Julien Tomas grinned back at her "Where do you think we get it from?" Jayce stared at him for a moment, then looked at the other person in the room.

"And you, Miss Tomas? Don't you have anything better to be doing at one forty on a Saturday afternoon?" 

"No" Jessica Tomas shrugged "Not really" She looked at her twin brother "And it's not like we are really screwing up the train times - everyone in Covenstone knows the first train from Hell doesn't get in until eight o'clock in the evening"

"That's true" Jayce admitted "the one fifty two comes in from Atlantis" 

"Exactly!" Julien laughed "Master Hunt has said he will return at six o'clock, and we'll be in charge until then"

"And he knows that you are calling trains from Hell?" Jayce arched her eyebrows.

"He knows who we are" Jessica shrugged "And he knows what we are like"

"I am not sure that's an answer" Jayce pointed out, making the twins laugh.

"But since Master Hunt has apparently lost his marbles and has left you in charge, I will leave you to it because I have things to do" She continued "So enjoy your reign of terror and no doubt I will see you later tonight"

"Count on it" Julien said "And this time don't be late!"

"One time!" Jayce threw her hands up in the air, then turned and walked out of the office, pulling the door closed behind her "ONE TIME!!" 

As she walked away from the office she heard the twins talking.

"She's going to be late again"

"Obviously" 

As she walked up the platform towards the exit, she couldn't help smiling.

xoxox

Seven hours later, she walked into her house and took off her coat. Slipping off her shoes, she went up stairs and turned on her computer.

As it booted up, she went to the toilet, then came back and pulled out the virtual reality headset and controllers.

Slipping the headset on, she selected the icon in the middle of the screen.

"The bearers crossed the sea to where the people don't die" She said, and - as her passphrase was acknowledged - she found herself materialising in the virtual world of Virmun. 

She was standing across a large open plain towards a town on the horizon.

"I thought you said you wouldn't be late" A voice came from behind her. Almost without thinking she drew the sword from its scabbard on her back and span round, pointing it at the person who had spoken.

"Nice reactions, Mace" She found herself face to face with two dark elves, both smirking at her. She lowered her sword, then slowly put it back in its scabbard.

"Sorry - I was delayed by fog in Timbuktu" She smiled "So - is everyone ready to go?"

"We've been ready to go for an hour" Jayanna - the elf on the left said.

"The others are waiting in Mallon Falls" Juyanna - the elf on the right added.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Mayson Drake grinned, then all three of them turned and walked off towards the town.


	2. The Battle of The Mistral Plains

Half an hour later, the trio walked into the town of Mallon Falls.

Heading up the main street they turned into a side alley then stopped.

"Is anyone watching?" Mayson asked. Jayanna looked up and down the alley, then smiled.

"No - we're good" She replied. Mayson nodded, then she twisted the bracelet on her right wrist and a staff popped out of it. Catching it in her left hand she expanded it out until it was as tall as she was.

Holding it up, she tapped it against the wall three times, then waved it in a circle. A moment later, the wall folded back on itself revealing an archway.

"After you" She said, then watched as the two elves walked into the darkness under the arch. Glancing behind her, she followed them in. A moment later, the wall folded out again and in a few seconds, the alley was completely empty.

And a few seconds after that a cloaked figure walked out of the shadows at the far end of the alley.

"So this is where The SPF relocated to" The figure said, then flipped the hood of his cloak back revealing a young man with red hair "Master D'Charn will be very proud of me" He flipped his hood back up, then walked off down the alley. 

xoxox

"Madame K'Thala" Mayson, Juyanna and Jayanna all bowed as they entered the inner sanctum of their headquarters "My apologies for the delay, but I wanted to ensure that we were not followed"

"I understand" The leader of the Silver Phantom Force turned to face them, then smiled "The others are all waiting in the map room. Shall we?" Without waiting for a response, she lead them through the rear door and into a large, well lit room.

"My friends" She smiled "Now that the last three members of our team are here we can start to plan our assault on Castle Malachi" She looked over at Mayson "Miss Drake, if you wouldn't mind?"

"Castle Malachi is located on The Mistral Plains" Mayson said, then she waved her hand and a three dimensional map of The Plains and The Castle appeared in the centre of the room "The quest point is located to the north east of The Castle, and we have to ensure we trigger that before we march on The Castle, otherwise our trip will be a complete waste of time"

"It will?" Charlie Brown asked from her left. 

"Unfortunately, yes" Mayson nodded "I mean - the forces defending The Castle won't be there, so we can just walk right in there, but the treasure we seek will also not be there either" She paused "And before you ask we couldn't set up shop in The Castle and make it our new base of operations, because the next person who triggers the quest point would release a host of monsters, enemies and so forth into the centre of our headquarters and........." She trailed off "Well - you can probably imagine the chaos that would ensue from that"

"You say chaos, I say fun" Treesla Greel smiled to herself "Imagine the spells I could do with their body parts"

"Yes, well - Treesla's predilections aside, this would be a terrible idea" Mayson shook her head, then she walked over to the map and touched two points then drew her hands apart, causing the map to zoom in.

"There are two main approach points to The Castle - the north road, or the east passage from the mountains that leads out to the canyons" She pointed out each one in turn "They both have their advantages and disadvantages - the north road is open, so we can traverse it pretty quickly while the canyon has a lot of cover, so we are less likely to be seen"

"So which way should we go?" Mistal Pallat asked from her position in the corner where she was sharpening her sword.

"I think there is a third way that we can find" Mayson smiled, then she flipped the map over and zoomed in on the underside of The Castle "It turns out that before Castle Malachi was the final resting place of The Jewels of Caltorah, it was a major part of the underground railroad"

"That was real?" Charlie asked in surprise.

"The people and the paths that smuggled Dark Elves out of the mines of The Capitol and took them to the freedom of The Dragon Mountains?" Jayanna smiled "It was real alright" Charlie blushed.

"Sorry - but The Emperor fell nearly thirty centuries ago" She said, still slightly pink "The stories have sort of become myth and legend"

"I know" Jayanna smiled fondly at her "But when your entire family is rescued by the underground, and the stories as passed down from generation to generation........." She shrugged "Myth and legend become a part of your every day life"

"Touche" Charlie smiled back "So I am guessing if it was part of the underground it has tunnels?"

"You would be right" Mayson nodded, highlighting a series of passages and tunnels on the map "And given - as you say - the underground is the stuff of legend, it is a safe bet that these tunnels haven't been used in several generations. So there are fair to good odds the forces in Castle Malachi might not know the tunnels are there" She paused "That's the good news"

"And I take it there is bad news?" Madame K'Thala said with an amused smile.

"Unfortunately, yes" Mayson took a deep breath "The tunnels probably won't have been used since the underground closed its doors. Or - if they have been used, they'll have been used by smugglers and other people with equally interesting jobs"

"People who won't want us poking around their realm" Treesla nodded.

"And who might have a problem letting us use the tunnels to break in to Castle Malachi" Mayson finished "However that is kind of the best case scenario"

"Really?" Jayanna and Juyanna asked in unison "Because people who might want to kill us while we sneak through their tunnels seems pretty serious"

"If the tunnels are abandoned and empty, there is every chance that nature will have reclaimed them" Mayson sighed "And by nature I mean monsters - monsters that live underground" There were a few moments of silence.

"Unfortunately I have no idea what we'd be up against" She continued "But I am pretty sure if we go down the northern road, we will be slaughtered before we get near the castle, and if we go through the canyon and out to the dry river bed, we'll probably get spotted and found before we can get into The Castle"

"So you think the underground tunnels are the best way?" Madame K'Thala asked.

"I think if we can find a way through the tunnels - which I think we can - then we can probably take on most of the creatures we will encounter" She paused "Most of them will be earth based, and dark creatures - so if we tool up on fire and water spells we should be okay"

"You are sure this is the best plan? We shouldn't just find another quest to do instead?" Mistal said hopefully.

"The Jewels of Caltorah" Mayson said in hushed tones "There is a reason this is one of the most popular quests in the realm - the powers of these jewels are legendary. If we can gain the three before we are driven out, we could well become the most powerful group in The Dragon Edge region - maybe in the entire realm" She looked around "I know that I sound like a maniac, but with the Jewels we can go on more advanced quests, and defend our headquarters more easily and......." She trailed off as Madame K'Thala raised her hand.

"You had me at hello" The old dwarven woman said.

"I don't think I said hello" Mayson frowned, then she laughed and turned back to the map "So - there is an entrance to the tunnels around thirty feet from the quest start point. We can make it there without exposing ourselves to the forces defending Castle Malachi" She paused "There are some tunnels that are wide, some that are narrow - we can take a copy of this map before we leave, so hopefully that should guide us when we get there"

"And you're still convinced this is the best way?" Charlie asked.

"I am willing to be guided by the group - I understand it's not a democracy - but yes. Based on everything I have seen, and the previous records of other assaults on Castle Malachi, I am pretty sure we have the best chance of succeeding if we go via the tunnels" Mayson paused "Before you ask - I'd put it at somewhere between sixty and sixty eight percent" The room fell silent for a few minutes, then Madame K'Thala clapped her hands together.

"I am proud to be a part of this plan - I cannot possibly see what could go wrong with it" She grinned "So - are the horses ready?"

"Yes, m'am"

"Then lets go" She turned and walked towards the armoury "Everybody tool up, and meet me in the stables in twenty minutes"

xoxox

"Master D'Charn" Calland Franks strode into the meeting room of the office of The Centrists, then bowed before the elf who was stood in front of a large message board "I have news"

"Indeed?" The elf turned and stared at him intently "Do tell"

"I know where The SPF are going to be - I know where they are going" Calland said quickly "They are about to start an assault on Castle Malachi. If we leave now, we can intercept them on The Mistral Plains - maybe find out their plans to get into the Castle, or at the very least we can stop them getting to The Jewels" Master D'Charn gazed at him thoughtfully.

"That is news" He said after a moment "Summon the rest of our group, and we will ride forth to The Plains" He paused "We will intercept them before they reach the quest point and then we will finally have our revenge"

xoxox

Twenty minutes later, Mayson lead The Silver Phantom Force onto The Mistral Plains. She raised her hand and brought them to a halt.

"From all the research I've done, the forces defending the Castle won't attack us until we trigger the quest start point, so we can approach it without any risk to ourselves" She said "However I'd also suggest we dismount and approach on foot because otherwise we risk them killing the horses. We can tie them up here, and no one will take them"

"Very well" Madame K'Thala nodded, then all five of them climbed down from their horses and started walking across the fields.

Five minutes later, Madame K'Thala brought them to a halt as they spotted a line of people in the distance.

"Mayson, my friend - is that who I think it is?" She asked.

"I am afraid it is" Mayson nodded.

"They are probably waiting for us, aren't they?"

"I can't imagine why else they'd be out here - if they were going to loot Castle Malachi they would be on the way already" Mayson said with a sigh "The only reason for them to be standing there is to stop us getting to the quest start point"

"Any idea why they'd want to do that?" 

"Revenge? Because they want to get The Jewels and stop us getting them? Because they are Grade A bastards and want to screw us over?" Mayson shrugged "Take your pick"

"So I guess the question is what do we do?" Madame K'Thala looked at the other members of The SPF "If we want to continue the quest, we are most likely going to have to take on The Centrists first. The last few fights we've had have mostly ended in a draw, so there's a chance it might go badly" She glanced at Mayson "But if we retreat we might not get a shot at The Jewels - apparently they are going to be moved within a week or so" She smiled "As always - a simple majority will decide it" She paused "I say yes, because the prize outweighs the risk"

"Yes" Juyanna and Jayanna said in unison.

"Yes" Mistal Pallat nodded.

"I just want to fight" Charlie smiled.

"Ditto" Tresela grinned.

"That's six" Madame K'Thala looked at Mayson "You realise if you say no it won't make a difference, and since this was your idea in the first place we'll all think you are crazy" 

"You had me at hello" Mayson replied, and Madame K'Thala laughed.

"Okay then" She said "Lets do it"

xoxox

Calland watched as the members of The Silver Phantom Force drew their weapons and started walking towards them.

"Last chance to back out" He said, looking around "They know we are here, and they look pretty determined"

"I won't ask anyone to stay, but you know what they did to us" Master D'Charn said "They ransacked our offices and stole our most valuable treasures. Even if I have to fight them alone, I am staying"

"Then we stay with you, Master" The rest of the group spread out either side of him, and drew their weapons as well.

"Very well. Tervon, Talia - take point. Tally, Farsite - flanks. Calland - with me" He said "I want you to talk to them - when you use the phrase 'both north and south' we will attack"

"I understand, Master" Calland gave a single nod, then turned and watched as the group approached.

xoxox

As they came to a halt in front of The Centrists, Mayson stopped in the middle of the group while the other four spread out either side of her.

"Franks" She gave a polite nod "You and your band of flying monkeys are a long way out of your usual slime pits. Might I ask what you are all doing here?"

"We were thinking of expanding our empire out from The Capitol" Calland replied "We've expanded as far as we can in The Central Regions - The Elders control most of that area any way - so we are looking to take over parts of The Plains" Mayson stared back at him, then tilted her head to one side.

"No" She shook her head "You're well established in The Capitol and The Centre - you aren't going to be risking all that to get a foothold out here. That would be too big a risk for a group like yours" Calland shrugged then laughed.

"It was worth a shot" He said "We're here to ransack the Castle, and to get The Jewels, but we know we're going to have to stop you first" He paused "And after what you did to our base in The Capitol - the things you stole, the mess you made? Did you really think we were going to let you get away with that? Did you really think we weren't going to come for you?"

"That's what this is about? The raid?" Mayson asked incredulously "That was six moths ago!"

"You made us a laughing stock!" Calland replied "We are still hearing about it, even now!" He shook his head "That story - the story of how you took our headquarters, stole our treasures and pilfered our valuables has spread all around the realm. From the east to the west" He paused "Both north and south!" 

As he finished speaking, Mayson saw a flurry of activity behind him and suddenly two fireballs and a crossbow bolt were shooting towards them.

"PAX MALLENIC!" She yelled "Scatter!" 

xoxox

Charlie ducked down behind an outcropping, then peered over the top. In the five minutes since the fight had started, she had spent most of the time hiding. 

She wasn't a warrior, or a mage - she was a thief. Her main role was to unlock doors, open chests and spot traps - not dodge arrows and avoid spells. 

She watched the two elders exchanging sword blows twenty feet away, then turned to see Mayson and Calland flinging spells at each other. 

"This will end badly" She whispered, then she turned as she heard a twig snap behind her.

"Move, and I will gut you" Talia Greel slipped a knife against her belly "Now - I don't want to split you open like a fish, and I don't want to die out here in the middle of nowhere"

"I would tend to agree" Charlie replied calmly.

"So how about we both just walk away - let our Masters fight this out and once they've figured out who is right and who is wrong they can come and find us"

"You don't think that would make them mad at both of us?" Charlie replied with a slight smile.

"Perhaps, but at least we would we alive to......."

"NO!" Talia lowered her knife and they both turned to see who had shouted. They scanned the field, then their eyes were drawn to Tervon Fox stood - sword in hand - over the dead body of Mistal Pallat.

"MISTAL!" Treesla let out a shriek of agony, then she raised her hands and started an incantation. 

"Retreat!" Master D'Charn bellowed "Retreat to The Dancers" There were a few moments of silence, then every member of The Centrists slowly lowered their weapons and turned and walked away. 

"Master......." Treesla started, turning to their leader, but Master K'Thala shook her head, then walked slowly over to where Mistal's body lay. She slowly knelt down, and rested her hand on the young woman's forehead.

"Eternal life grant unto her, and may perpetual light shine upon her" She said softly, then - as they watched - Mistal's body faded into nothing, leaving only a set of armour, a sword, a wand and a small pile of gold behind her. Master K'Thala picked them up, then rose to her feet.

"Come - time to return home" She said calmly "We can launch an assault on The Castle....... another time"

"What about The Centrists?" Treesla asked "Aren't we going to get revenge?"

"Not now" Madame K'Thala shook her head "We are going to mourn, and we are going to recover" She looked at Treesla "We will have our revenge, but not now" She turned and started back towards the horses. Most of the others followed her, but Treesla stared over her shoulder at the departing forms of The Centrists.

"Don't" Mayson walked up behind her "I know you want revenge - you want to find them and kill them for what they did to Mistal - but we are in no fit state to punish them, or even fight them. If we go after them now, we will die and we will die bloody" She paused "We will rest, re-arm and then we will find them and make them pay" Treesla stared after them, then gave a single nod.

"Make them pay" She said, then they both turned and followed the group back to the horses.

xoxox

Half an hour later, they arrived at the back of their headquarters. Mayson twirled her staff in a complicated pattern and a moment later the wall opened up, allowing them to guide their horses into the back yard.

"I will feed and water them, if you wish to leave" Mayson said "I realise it has been a long day - go home. Go be with your families"

"Thank you, Mayson" Master K'Thala said, then she, Charlie and Treesla turned and walked into the building. 

Mayson spent a few minutes sorting out the horses, then she walked into the building and through to the map room. She glanced around, then raised her staff.

"Casal Sanctum Mutana Etenarbrus" She chanted, then she pointed the staff at the centre of the map "CALLATHAM MUNTREMUS!" The map flashed bright white for a moment, then it faded to black. A few seconds later it returned to its normal state.

She looked around, then she turned and walked through to the inner sanctum.

"So - are you going to tell me what the hell that was all about?" She said in a calm voice. On the far side of the room, a cloaked figure emerged from the shadows and walked to the centre of the room. A moment later, they flicked back their hood, revealing the bowed head of Calland Franks.

"When we planned this, my dear, I had no idea that Talia was so desperate to get revenge for what The SPF did to our base" He said "I truly thought that we would just delay you long enough for your Master to call a retreat, then you would back off and allow us to get The Jewels to shore up our defences" He closed his eyes "I honestly had no idea that it would end in bloodshed - especially not that anyone would die" He went down on one knee, then the other.

"I am truly sorry it went so far, and that Mistal ended up dead - that was never my intention and I know it wasn't yours" He said, head still bowed. Mayson stared at him for a moment, then walked over and knelt down in front of him.

"She was my friend - not just Mistal but Susanna as well. We were questing together long before we formed The Silver Phantom Force" She reached out and tilted his head back "Our groups already hated each other, my sweet. After this, I fear the next time they meet they are going to want to rip each other apart"

"Which is going to make our budding romance somewhat harder than it already is" Calland said quietly, gazing into her eyes.

"It might turn our Romeo and Juliet romance into a real Romeo and Juliet romance" She replied with a slight smile, then - when she stared back at her blankly - she rolled her eyes "Would it kill you to read a book once in a while?"

"Actually there are some books in The Library of Lost Souls that if you read they will kill you" He replied. She stared at him, then slapped him across the back of the head "Sorry - I just thought you should know"

"Well thank you for that" She paused "So - what are we going to do about this?"

"Meet up when we know they aren't watching. Pretend to dislike each other in public. Try to stop the enmity from exploding into full blown warfare" He shrugged "The usual" He paused "And with that, I should be going" He reached out and stroked the side of her face "Until tomorrow, my sweet" Without waiting for a response, he turned and walked out of the sanctum, leaving her staring after her.

"Until tomorrow" She rose, walked back to the map room and reversed the locking spell she had cast. Once she was sure the headquarters was open to the rest of the group again, she closed her eyes, raised her hands, and made a small gesture in front of her.

xoxox

Jayce slowly took her headset off, then glanced at the clock on her computer.

"I really have to stop going to bed this late" She said when she realised it was nearly two in the morning. She set the computer to shut down, then went off to bed.

xoxox

The following afternoon, Jayce walked along Covenstone high street and then turned and walked into The Badgers' Set. She glanced around, then headed over to the table at the back.

"Jayce" Susanna smiled as she walked over.

"Susanna" Jayce returned the smile, then sat down "So - how you doing? And - more importantly - are you coming back?"

"So no foreplay then?" Susanna laughed "You aren't even going to buy me a drink?" Jayce stared at her, then she blushed.

"Sorry" She gave a short laugh "It's just ever since you....... you died, I've been desperate to know what you are going to do" She smiled "You've been my questing partner and my best friend in Virmun since I started there - it wouldn't be the same without you"

"And I am flattered" Susanna grinned "But I spent a long time building up the character of Mistal, and I am not sure I really have the urge or the desire to do it all again. Starting over from Level Zero? It just seems like a lot of work - I have better things to do" Jayce stared at her for a moment, then sighed.

"Yeah, I can see that" She said, leaning back in the sofa "So you aren't going to come back at all? You are just leaving Virmun for good?"

"No, but I'm not going to recreate my character" Susanna replied "I might create a new character, but mostly for the social aspect, not the questing side of things" She paused "And if I do, I'm going to do it in a different region - you won't know who I am"

"I suppose I understand, although questing won't be the same without you" Jayce said with another sigh "What about this world? Are we going to lose you from our sewing circle?"

"That's the other thing - my company is transferring me to London" Susanna took a deep breath "I leave on Tuesday - I was going to tell the group tomorrow, but things were kind of brought to a head by the fight"

"Well that sucks" Jayce flumped back against the sofa "So I guess this is going to be the last time I see you?"

"Pretty much, yeah" Susanna nodded "I've got a lot of packing to do, and tomorrow will be sorting stuff out at work before I leave on Tuesday. So yes - today is all we have left" She glanced at her watch "In fact, there's just time for one drink, then I'm afraid I've got to be going"

"Then I will get the drinks in" Jayce bounded to her feet "The usual?"

"Please" Susanna smiled up at her "Plus nachos?"

"Of course - we aren't animals" Jayce said in an offended voice. Then she turned and walked over to the bar.

"Good afternoon, Miss Grayson" The man behind the bar gave her a polite smile "The usual for you and Miss Harris?"

"Yes, please Mister Smith" Jayce nodded "Plus a plate of nachos" She saw him give a slight smirk "You already included that as part of 'the usual' didn't you?"

"Of course - you aren't animals" Sawyer Smith replied, making her laugh. She pulled out her wallet while he poured their drinks "The nachos will be ready in about five minutes - I'll bring them out"

"You know where we're sitting?" She asked in surprise.

"Miss Grayson - you and your associates have sat at the same table for the past four years. Whether you come in alone, or as a group, you always sit in the back table" He paused "Have you never wondered why that table is always free?" Jayce arched her eyebrows.

"Not really - I just assumed it was because it was so far back it wasn't that popular"

"About a year after your group started coming in, my manager let most of the locals know it was reserved for you - no one else is allowed to sit there" He realised Jayce was staring at him in surprise "It's one table - it won't bankrupt us, Miss Grayson"

"Wow" Jayce smiled, then she looked over her shoulder "Well - now that I know we have a home, I should get back to it" She picked up the drinks, and carried them back to the table "Did you know this table was reserved for us?"

"It is?" Susanna asked in surprise.

"Apparently it's been reserved for three years - almost since we started coming here" Jayce nodded "Anyway - Mister Smith will bring our nachos out in a few minutes" 

"Mister Smith?" Susanna looked at her curiously.

"The bartender" Jayce pointed towards the bar "I thought everyone knew Mister Smith"

"No" Susanna shook her head "I'm pretty sure it's just you" She waggled her eyebrows "Do I sense a romance brewing?"

"With Mister Smith?" Jayce blinked at her, genuinely bemused "I barely know him" She paused "I don't even know his first name"

"You didn't know my first name when we met in Virmun" Susanna pointed out "And look what happened there"

"You're suggesting we had a romance?" Jayce replied in an amused tone "Because I have to say - I was expecting more smooching" Susanna rolled her eyes.

"My point is that you don't have to know everything about someone to know if there's something there" She said, then she fell silent as Sawyer brought the nachos over and put the plate down between them, then handed Susanna a wad of napkins.

"Enjoy" He said.

"Thank you, Mister Smith" Jayce replied.

"Sawyer" He said with a slight smile.

"Jayce" She looked up at him. Susanna gazed at them.

"Susanna is a good name for a daughter" She said, and they both turned to stare at her "I'm just saying - no particular reason" They continued to stare at her, so she reached out and took a handful of nachos.

"Well - enjoy, Jayce, Susanna" Sawyer said, then turned and walked back to the bar. Jayce watched him for a moment, then turned back to see Susanna smiling at her.

"So now you know his first name" Susanna said with a grin, then she took another handful of nachos.

xoxox

An hour later, they both walked out of the pub and stopped at the corner of the street.

"Well - I'm going to miss you" Jayce said, hugging Susanna "Stay in touch?"

"I'll do my best" Susanna smiled "And make sure The SPF doesn't fall apart - find someone to replace me because you're down a healer and a Bard Enchantress can only do so much, you know"

"I know" Jayce sighed "I think we're going to start a recruitment drive tomorrow night" She paused "Take care of yourself, sweetie - and come back and see us if you get a chance" She waved at the door to The Badgers' Set "Apparently we have a table ready and waiting for us" Susanna laughed.

"I will keep that in mind" She said with a smile, then she leaned over and kissed Jayce's cheek before turning and walking off down the road. Jayce watched her go until Susanna rounded a corner and vanished, then she turned and walked in the other direction. 

Neither of them were aware that they were being watched front he far side of the street. Two young women were sat at a table outside The Silver Burrow, drinking coffee. 

"It looks like your plan worked, my friend" Mabel Jones said with a smile "Miss Grayson has lost her best friend, in this world and the next, and her group and The Centrists will be driven even further apart"

"Thank you, my lady" Kim Wong nodded.

"Will this keep them both suitably distracted? Ensure they won't start to question this world that they're in?" Mabel leaned forward, staring intently at her associate.

"Grayson will be distracted. Missing Harris and finding a new healer for their group" Kim nodded "And the other one will be trying to keep the peace - to avoid The SPF from wiping them out in a blaze of glory"

"Excellent" Mabel smiled, then they both stood up "We should return - we have a meeting at Hogwarts" She put down a ten pound note on the table, then they turned and walked along the street before turning up a side alley. A moment later, they both faded and vanished. 

xoxox

Jessica and Julien arrived at the bookshop their parents ran, and went inside.

"Hi, sweethearts" Alfred Thomas called out from behind the counter "Did you have a nice day?"

"No" Jessica said, glancing around "Are we alone?" Alfred raised his eyebrows, then nodded.

"I think whoever created this world has decided to take an active role in it" Julien said "There was a battle on The Mistral Plains last night - The Centrists and The SPF got into a huge fight and it ended with a death"

"A real death or a ......."

"It was just a death in Virmun" Jessica said quickly "But it's going to make getting them together a lot harder - we were hoping to do it in the game and now their groups are close to staging a vendetta. And I don't think they know each other in the real world"

"Well that's a bit of a bugger" Alfred sighed "But why....."

"It just seemed to escalate out of no where - there was no reason for the fight to start, and certainly not to end in bloodshed" Julien said emphatically "Someone got to The Centrists - or to some of them" He paused "We need to be more careful"

"Okay" Alfred nodded "When your mother returns from the other world, I'll let her know" He smiled "Both of you take care - I know you like to think you are invulnerable, but you can be killed just as easily as everyone else"

"We know, Dad" Jessica smiled "But if we have any hope of getting our world back and stopping The Dark Ones then we need to break this illusion and we need to get them back into our world"

"I know, I know" Alfred sighed "Just make sure you stay under the radar"

"We will" Julien and Jessica both nodded, then turned and left the shop. Alfred watch them go.

"Selene is not going to be happy" He said to himself, then he glanced down at the book he had been reading "And given what we learned this afternoon, the timing could not be worse"

xoxox

Jayce closed her front door, hung her jacket up, then headed upstairs and switched her computer on. 

After it had booted up, she slipped her headset on and entered into the world of Virmun, appearing in the map room where she had logged out the night before. Looking around, she realised she was alone - the rest of The Silver Phantom Force hadn't arrived yet.

"No - because Mistal was usually the first in and the last out" She said to herself, then she turned and walked out into the inner sanctum. 

"Marina?" She called out "Am I alone?"

"Yes, Miss Drake" An ethereal voice came back.

"Please open my Chamber of Secrets" She said "Then seal it behind me" She waited for a moment, then a section of the wall slid aside, and she walked through it, into a small room containing two computers, a large TV screen and a large number of books. As she passed through the doorway, it slid closed behind her, then vanished.

She walked over, and sat down in front of the computer on the left. Typing in a quick stream of commands, she brought up a small map of Virmun that - with a wave of her hand - she transferred to the TV screen. 

"Marina, focus on The Central Region and zoom in on the southern district" She said, and the map zoomed in "Bottom left" The map zoomed in again "Top left" And again "Bottom left" And again.

"Now show me who is in the building in the bottom right" She said, but nothing happened "Marina?"

"There are protection spells over the building, Miss Drake - I can't see past the exterior" The voice replied.

"So the hard way" She started typing again - a series of spells and incantations - all the while watching the map on the screen. After about three minutes of typing, a series of dots appeared and a minute after that text appeared above each of them.

"Excellent" She said "Marina - can you add all these names to my tracking spell, and alert me should they come within........ two hundred feet of anyone in The SPF?"

"Yes, Miss Drake"

"Remember - the alert must be a quiet one. No one can know I have this power"

"Yes, Miss Drake"

"Thank you" Mayson smiled, then glanced at the map "At the very least this should prevent a war between our groups, and give Calland and me a chance to get to know each other" With a flick of her wrist she changed the TV screen to display the room outside - it was still empty.

"Marina - am I still alone? Can I leave safely?"

"Yes, Miss Drake"

"Then open the room and seal it once I am out"

"Yes, Miss Drake"

Mayson watched as the doorway appeared, then she left the room, and walked out into the inner sanctum again. As the door vanished behind her, she turned and walked back into the map room. 

"So, Marina - give me a list of some fun quests we can do tomorrow" She called out. 

"Well, Miss Drake, I've got a few I can recommend.........."


	3. Between Two Worlds

Mabel Jones and Kim Wong strode down Oxford Street in London, then stopped outside The Leaky Cauldron.

"Shall we see how the kingdom progresses today, my lady?" Kim asked. 

"I believe we shall - but in disguise. Lets not let the rabble know who we are today - from what I understand there have been one or two....... disturbances in recent days. It seems there are one or two pockets of resistance springing up" Mabel replied.

"Any one in particular?" Kim asked as they walked into the pub "Not The Order?"

"No - they have fallen and all but vanished, and those that remain have been crushed or turned" Mabel shook her head "No - our problems are coming from the younger generation. Not Dumbledore's proteges - the ones who sided with our prisoners, and who turned against The Headmaster before we took over"

"He made quite a few enemies, my lady - that doesn't narrow the list down" Kim pointed out.

"Happily it is only a few of them" Mabel smiled "We believe it is the Patil sisters, Hannah and Dean Thomas, Rufus Scrimgeour and his wife and Atlantica Grayson" She paused, then her smile faded "And unfortunately I think some of our former family may also be on the list - which makes it slightly more complicated"

"I would imagine" Kim walked through to the back yard, then raised her wand and tapped a few bricks "What about The Lovegoods? I would have thought they would be the first to line up against the new world order"

"They left the magical world before we began our assault - the last I heard of them they were slumming it in the muggle world. Getting their kids a 'proper education'" Mabel snorted in disgust "Traitors to the cause. If I knew where we could find them, I would bring them back to our world and string them up - one by one - until everyone has seen them and learned from their mistakes" She fell silent as they walked into Diagon Alley and looked around. 

"And The Lord looked upon her work, and it was good" Mabel said with a smile. The street was as much of a hive of activity as it usually was, but instead of everyone talking, of people sitting outside the ice-cream shop and cafe talking, of people browsing in the shop windows, the customers and inhabitants of The Alley were all walking with their heads down - moving with a purpose, as if they didn't want to attract any attention to themselves.

And the shops themselves had changed. Gone were the bright, gay colours of a previous time - replaced with the sombre tones of grey and black. 

The book shop contained titles such as "The Lost Child:Our Saviour", "The Betrayal of Magic", "The Failure of Prophecy", "The True Dark Lord and His Evil Legacy" and "The True History of Magic" while Madame Malkins' robes were all a uniform colour - dark grey.

"Still no word from the goblins?" Mabel asked, staring down the end of The Alley. A large, sheer wall of marble had appeared there six months before - a wall that resisted every attempt to get through it.

"Nothing since they killed our last emissary" Kim shook her head "I think that until we agree to their demands, we are not going to hear from them"

"Their demands are ludicrous and insulting" Mabel replied dismissively "I would rather slaughter their entire race than negotiate with them" She gave the wall of marble one last glance, then turned on her heel and walked towards the entrance to Knockturn Alley. Kim turned and followed her and together they walked into the seedy shadow of Diagon Alley. 

Walking down the main street, they stopped outside the apothecary. Mabel raised her hand and knocked on the door, and - when it was opened a moment later - she found herself face to face with a young woman with blonde hair.

"What do you want?" The woman asked.

"The knight falls, the darkness rises" Mabel said calmly. The woman's eyes widened, then she stood aside and let Mabel and Kim in. After they had disappeared into the shop, the woman closed the door.

She turned, then walked into the main area of the shop and walked over to stand in front of the two women, before dropping to her knees a moment later.

"Forgive me, my lady" She said, bowing her head "I have never seen you in your disguise, and I did not recognise you"

"Think nothing of it, Miss Brown" Mabel waved her hand dismissively "We rarely go about dressed in these skins, however we wanted to see the state of our world, and our project, without people fleeing in fear" She smiled "However we knew you are loyal to our cause, and we needed somewhere we could come to change so that we could go to The Ministry"

"I am honoured that you chose my shop, my lady" Lavender continued, her head still bowed.

"As I said - you are loyal, and we reward those who please us" Mabel looked at Kim "Is there anything else we need to do before we go?"

"No, my lady" Kim shook her head "We are ready to leave"

"Very well" Mabel closed her eyes, then with a flash of light she transformed into a short young woman with red hair, pale skin and shining golden eyes. She looked over at Kim "Now you, sister of mine" Kim smiled, then closed her eyes. Another flash of light revealed a slightly taller woman with the same red hair, same pale skin and brown eyes.

"We are expected at The Ministry, my Lady" She said.

"Do you think they will complain if we are late?" Mabel arched her eyebrows "Do you think anyone will say a word, or even raise their voice if we do not arrive on time?"

"I suppose you have a point" Kim smiled "However there are decisions that have to be made, and if we are not there, then they will be made by your underlings" She looked at her younger sister "Do you really trust they will do what is necessary? What is right?" Mabel stared back at her.

"I take your point" She turned to Lavender "Thank you for letting us use your shop, Miss Brown, but now we must go" Before Lavender could respond, the two women turned on the spot and vanished. Lavender waited until the echoes of the twin cracks of apparation had died away, then she stood up. She looked around, glancing out of the doorway into the street, then she walked over to the counter and slid back a secret panel on the front to reveal a diamond inside. She turned the diamond clockwise to the right until she heard a single chime.

"Confirm code pink?" She called out.

"Code pink confirm" An ethereal voice came back. Lavender smiled, then she walked round to the back of her counter and slid up another panel to reveal a radio. 

"Plant and Moon, Plant and Moon, this is wolf-girl. Do you copy?" She whispered into the radio. After a few moments of silence a voice came back.

"Wolf-girl this is Moon-child" Lavender smiled.

"Moon-child - it is good to hear your voice again" She said with relief "The Dark Lady and her enforcer have returned to their castle. They are still at war with The Goblins, and apparently The Goblins are unwilling to negotiate. The word from inside The Ministry is that the cold war might become an all out war within months"

"While that would serve our purpose it would be a disaster for the magical world" Moon-child replied "Does this mean we have to move up our timetable?"

"If you could find a way to rescue the prisoners sooner rather than later it would be helpful" Lavender said with a slight smile "Have you got anywhere with that?"

"The twins have made friends with CG - they are working on making friends with CP but that is proving harder to do - and so far we don't think that the sisters are aware of their presence" Moon-child paused "They have also infiltrated the virtual world in the prison and have made friends there, however the avatars of the prisoners are now engaged in a blood feud so that is more problematic"

"A blood feud?" Lavender asked incredulously.

"Long story" Moon-child laughed "I will tell you all about it later. How are things going with you?"

"The world is at peace for the moment, although it is the peace of the wand" Lavender frowned "The sisters are ruling the world with a power and authority that our former leaders could only have dreamed of - very few are willing to challenge it or even think about it" She sighed "I am in touch with some but they are outside of our world and mostly outside of the country - the sisters can't touch them but they also can't help much"

"Or is it that they are waiting for a sign?" Moon-child asked "For the return of the prisoners?"

"It would be a powerful symbol" Lavender admitted, then she glanced behind her "I have to go - customers. I will call again when I have time"

"Be will - be safe" Moon-child said.

"Take care - we would hate to lose you" Lavender replied, then she tapped the radio with her wand and it fell silent. She slid the panel down, then turned and walked round to the front of the counter. She twisted the diamond back to its previous position and another chime echoed through the shop.

"Code black confirm?"

"Code black confirmed" 

She smiled, then walked back behind the counter just as the door to the shop opened.

"Madame Dolohov" She said with a smile "Always a pleasure"

xoxox

Jayce walked along Covenstone High Street and then turned into "Pam's Bookshop". As she closed the door behind her, she saw Selene Thomas putting what looked like a CB Radio away in a cupboard behind the counter. 

"Good afternoon" She called out. Selene slowly closed the cupboard, then turned round to face her.

"Miss Grayson" Selene smiled "To what do I owe the pleasure?" 

"Well this will come as quite a surprise, but I've come to buy a book" Jayce replied "I was hoping you could recommend something. I'm in charge of picking the book for my office's book club this week so I need one that will take us around three or four weeks, and one you would have four or five copies of that you can sell me or - and I realise this is a bit of a push - maybe loan me?" Selene smiled.

"You are a very good customer, Miss G - the twins are going through university in part on your monthly book purchases" She paused "So I think I can loan you five books for a month" She looked around "And I think I have the perfect book" She walked round from the back of the counter "So how are you getting along with the twins? I know they are having fun in that virtual world but they rarely tell me or their father anything"

"They helped us fight off a group a few nights ago - we were going to storm a castle to steal a powerful jewel when we were confronted by another raiding party" Jayce watched as Selene walked over to a shelf on the far side "It ended a little badly - we lost one of our party members - but it could have ended so much worse, and most of that was down to the twins"

"I am glad they're proving helpful" Selene replied, then she reached up onto the shelf.

"A kids book?" Jayce asked in surprise.

"Trust me" Selene turned back, and brought the book over, handing it to her. Jayce glanced at the cover.

"Rilla of Ingleside?" She looked up at Selene again "Why do I know that name? Do I know that name?"

"Did you ever read 'Anne of Green Gables' as a kid?" Selene looked at her curiously.

"I don't think so" Jayce looked back down at the cover, then shrugged "I can't really remember. This is a sequel?"

"It is - it's the last in the series, sort of" Selene smiled "It's about her youngest daughter growing up during World War One, and it is definitely worth reading, even though it is all about a teenage girl" She paused "I have five or six copies, plus one I can lend to you - but just to you"

"Okay....."

"It is a signed first edition" Selene walked over to a locked display cabinet "I have a number of these books - ones I am never going to sell because they mean a great deal to me - but I am willing to lend this one to you for your book club"

"Oh...... wow" Jayce stared at her "I mean - thank you" She paused "Can I ask........" 

"Why?" Selene smiled, then she unlocked the cabinet, reached in and took one of the books out "Because you befriended my children. My husband and I worked very hard to get this bookshop up and running, and to keep it profitable, and we are both aware that means we sometimes neglect the twins. And we are both very appreciative that they have friends like you" She shrugged "Everyone could use a friend like you"

"They are good kids" Jayce replied, then - at the amused snort Selene gave - she added "Well - they are Chaotic Good kids"

"That sounds like my twins" Selene smiled, then she handed Jayce the book "This book is special to me - it was a present from my husband"

"I will guard it with my life" Jayce replied, and Selene rolled her eyes.

"It is not that special to me, sweetie. If it's a choice between your life and the book........" She tilted her head to one side "No - actually, I'd prefer you save the book" Jayce burst in to laughter.

"I will take that under advisement" She said, still smiling, then she looked down at the book in her hand "I realise this will seem like a bit of a cheeky question, but......."

"You sort of hate to ask it, but do I have a basket?" Selene asked in a sing-song voice. She walked back to the counter and picked up two bags with the bookshop logo on - a picture of a flower growing under a full moon.

"So if you give me a minute....." She put the bags on the counter, then disappeared into the back of the shop. About thirty seconds later she came back holding six more books "..... I will provide you with the copies you need" She picked up the first bag and put the six books into it "And you use the second bag for the more valuable one"

"Thank you" She picked up the second bag, then the first "The book group and I appreciate it"

"Let me know what they make of it" Selene smiled.

"And now - if you have a moment "I need a present for my parents" Jayce said "They like history"

"Then lets see what we can find......"

xoxox

The two women apparated into a private office at The Ministry.

"My Lady" Kim gave a polite bow "I should return to my office - see what chaos the others have managed to create while we have been away"

"Of course" Mabel nodded "We have to return to the prison by tomorrow morning - I am worried if we leave it alone for too long that the characters might start to either run amok or stop functioning altogether. We need to reapply the magic"

"Yes, My lady" Kim nodded, then she turned and walked over to the door. Taking a deep breath, she opened it, then walked out into the halls of The Ministry.

"Prime Minister Weasley!" She turned as she saw her Chief Justice hurrying towards her.

"Justice Quirke" Kim stopped and turned to face her "What can I help you with?"

"I was wondering if you had been able to look at my proposal for the laws relating to the muggle born students?" Orla asked her.

"I have, but unfortunately The Minister has yet to review them" Kim replied "She has a lot to manage in her new Empire and while Minster Riddle understands the importance of making sure everyone understands the new world order, there are some things that take precedence"

"I understand, Madame Prime Minister" Orla gave a single nod "Is there anything I might be of assistance with in regard to the other issues?"

"No" Kim shook her head "They are matters of state that can only be handled by the office of The Minister"

"Yes, of course" Orla blushed "Sorry Ginny"

"Prime Minister" Kim snapped, and Orla blushed even more deeply.

"Sorry, Prime Minister" She said, then turned and walked away, head down. Kim watched her go, then stalked off toward her office.

xoxox

Jayce walked out of Pam's Bookshop and then, after glancing at her watch, she walked a little way down the street and turned into The Badgers' Set. 

Looking around, she walked over to the table in the back and put her bag down, then walked over to the bar.

"Miss Grayson....... sorry - Jayce" Sawyer gave a polite nod, then smiled "It's rare to see you in at this time of day. To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"I was just doing some shopping for my book club, and decided to have some lunch in town" She paused "Well - you know what I mean" She smiled "Is there anything you can recommend?"

"Clean living and prayer" He said with a smirk "Just kidding - can you imagine if I was like that?" He picked up a menu, then put it down on the bar "I know that the chef makes a mean duck confit - which seems like a weird thing to do, because if a duck is going to be mean I wouldn't want to make it all that comfy" Jayce arched her eyebrows.

"You watched 'Not Going Out' last night as well?" She said with a wry smile.

"How can you not?" He replied "But to get back to the topic at hand, I would recommend the mixed grill - it is best thing the chef makes and makes a very good lunch" 

"Then I will have one of those" She smiled, then pulled out her wallet "And a pint of pepsi max"

"We have a new flavour if you want to try it" He pointed to the sign behind him "It's kind of nice"

"Then I'll try that" She grinned and paid, then turned and walked back to the table. Sitting down she pulled out a book, and began to read.

Twenty minutes later, she looked up and saw Sawyer stood at the table with a tray containing two plates and two glasses.

"I was wondering if....... if I might join you for lunch" He said, slightly shyly. She looked at him curiously.

"Why now?" She asked.

"Because it's lunchtime" He replied in a deadpan voice. She stared at him for a moment, then laughed.

"Well with logic and reason like that, how can I say no?" She gesture at the table and he placed the tray down on the table, then lifted the plate off and placed it in front of her.

"Your mixed grill, my lady" He smiled "And your drink" He added, lifting the glass.

"Thank you, good sir" She gave a nod, then watched as he placed his plate in front of the seat next to hers, and then sat down.

"So what are you reading?" He asked.

"Rilla of Ingleside" She replied "A friend recommended it - it's the last in the Green Gables series"

"Is it good?" 

"Just started it - Anne and Gilbert are coming home so it's not really got into the main story part yet" She watched as he lifted a book off the tray "What about you?"

"Romeo and Juliet" He replied "A friend recommended it" She arched her eyebrows.

"Must be a very good friend if you're willing to wade through all of that" She said with a laugh.

"I suppose it depends on your point of view" He replied, spearing a sausage "It's kind of the reason she suggested I read the book" Jayce stared at him as he took a bite of the sausage, then she picked up her own knife and fork and started eating.

xoxox

Kim - now sat down at her desk - read through the first report, then sighed. 

It seemed that the efforts to deal with the resistance were not going as well as Minister Jones had suggested - whether the Minister was down playing them to make it seem like she was keeping control better than she was, or their underlings were not reporting all the problems they were having as well as they should it wasn't clear, but the reports that were being left on her desk made the scope of the problem all too apparent. 

And something else that was all too apparent was that she would have to step in and deal with it - probably sooner rather than later.

Which was something she did not want to do since it was becoming clear that some of the main ringleaders of this resistance were members of her family.

Not that it had come as any surprise to either of them. When they'd planned and executed the coup that had seen them take over control of the magical world, they had known full well that of all the remaining members of Potter's Army the Weasleys would be the least likely to accept them as Minister and Prime Minister. 

But still - arresting her mother and elder brothers wasn't something she was all that keen to do, even if it meant crushing the heart of the group that was moving against them. 

She closed the file, then stared off into space. 

Perhaps she could start with one or two of the others - a raid on The Leaky Cauldron to arrest Hannah and Dean. That would send a strong message that they were no longer willing to tolerate dissent, and it would also let her get a little revenge against the Thomas boy for all the crap he had pulled in school. 

She let a smile cross her face, then looked down at the file again.

"Yes" She said to herself "Perhaps this is not such a bad day after all"

xoxox

Jayce finished her meal, and put her cutlery down on her plate, then looked over at Sawyer.

"Can I ask you something?" She picked up "Rilla" and put it in her bag, then leaned forward and rested her face on her hands "If you don't mind?"

"You can ask" He shrugged, laying "Romeo and Juliet" down on the table "Doesn't mean I have to answer" He smiled "What's on your mind?"

"Who suggested you read that?" She pointed towards the book. 

"Why?" He asked, looking at her curiously.

"Because a few nights ago I was talking with...... someone, and Romeo and Juliet came up and I suggested he should read it" She gazed at him "Someone I am sort of friends with"

"Wouldn't you know if you'd suggested you should read it to me?" He asked in amusement "And would I know if you'd suggested it to me?"

"Have you heard of Virmun?" She replied. He arched his eyebrows.

"Of course - I spend most of my nights there" He nodded "It's why I work afternoons and mornings" He paused "Why?"

"Because that's where I had the discussion about Romeo and Juliet" She said "With someone I've never met in the real world. I told him - or her - that they should read it because they said something that implied Romeo and Juliet relationships were a good thing, which suggested they'd never read the real story" She paused, then glanced at the book "And since you're reading it now, I won't explain that any more because - you know - spoilers" He tilted his head to one side.

"You don't know if your friend is a him or her?" He asked in amusement.

"He plays a he, but for all I know he is a she" She blinked "I've never really asked"

"You don't want to know?" He smiled.

"I didn't think it was any of my business" She shrugged, then she looked at the plates "Do you want me to take them back to the bar? If you are still on your lunch?" He laughed.

"Thank you, but I am finished with lunch" He stood up, then collected the plates and stacked them "Can I get you another drink?"

"Thank you, but I am going to have to leave in a moment - I need to get home" She smiled "And thank you for having lunch with me - it was a pleasure"

"You are most welcome" He gave a polite nod, then he picked up the plates, turned and returned them to the bar. She stood up a moment later, then picked up her bag and walked out of the bar.

Thirty seconds later, she walked back in and up to the bar.

"Miss Grayson" Sawyer said with a polite nod "To what do we owe the honour?"

"Why is the apostrophe after the S?"

xoxox

Kim glanced at her watch, then she stood up and walked out of her office and strode through The Ministry. 

"Ginny?" A voice came from a side corridor, and she stopped, then turned and waited for the person who had spoken to catch up.

"Master Cole" She clasped her hands behind her back "Are the forces ready for the attack on The Leaky Cauldron?"

"Yes, Prime Minister" Atticus Cole gave a single nod "We have two dozen aurors and ten hit-wizards - a dozen on the muggle side and a dozen on the portal side" He paused "I have sent my sister ahead to control the muggle side to control them and ensure they don't attract too much attention"

"Thank you" Kim paused "I can't attend the raid in person - I do not want to tip them off - however I want them, and anyone who comes to their aid, brought in alive" She took a step forward and glared at him "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Prime Minister" He nodded again.

"If they are unable to answer questions, or they escape, then the people responsible will answer to The Minister" She continued "Something that I am confident in saying that they will not want to experience"

"I will make it clear to the squads that you want prisoners and you want them alive" Atticus said.

"Make sure you do" Kim stared at him "When do you leave?"

"I am heading there now - we start the raid in twenty minutes and should be done in forty"

"I will expect you back in my office in an hour" She turned and walked away - leaving him stood there. Turning down the next corridor, she walked up to The Minister's office and knocked on the door.

"ENTER" Mabel called out, and Kim slipped into the office.

"Minister" Kim gave a polite bow "Master Cole is heading off to The Leaky Cauldron to launch the raid" She paused "I have made it clear that we expect prisoners from whom we can extract information and that if they fail, they will answer to us"

"Good" Mabel stared up at her "Are you prepared for what comes after, Miss Wong?" She slowly rose to her feet "Or should I say - Miss Weasley?" Ginny Weasley stared back at her half sister.

"What do you mean, Meg?" She asked.

"When the Cole twins bring Hannah and Dean back here, along with anyone else they sweep up during the raid, we are going to learn who else is conspiring against us" Meg Weasley stared back at her "Are you ready to learn that that might include our brothers and even your mother?" Ginny gazed at her for a minute or so.

"They sold me down the river a long time ago, when they sided with our two prisoners" She said eventually "And they refused to accept you as part of our family - I feel no loyalty to them any more"

"So if we have to take them into custody? And...... question them?"

"Thy will be done, Minister" Ginny said calmly. Meg stared back at her, then smiled.

"Very well, sister of mine" She said "Return to your office, and wait for the return of your staff"

"Yes, Minister" Ginny nodded, then turned and walked over to the door. When she reached it, she paused, then looked over her shoulder "Minister? Are we going to return to Covenstone today?"

"It depends on the raid and the information it yields. I don't want to leave them alone for too long, but if we have a chance to crush the rebellion then I think we should take it"

"Yes, Minister" Ginny nodded, then she pulled the door open and walked out of the office.

xoxox

Hannah walked over to the table and put the tray she was carrying down, then she smiled at the couple sat there.

"Enjoy" She said, then turned back and walked back to the bar. She she reached it, she caught sight of a flashing light in the window on the muggle side of the bar.

She stopped and watched it for a moment, then blinked.

"Well that's not good" She said to herself, then she walked behind the bar and sidled up to her husband.

"Dean - someone has placed a Granger Special in the street, and it is saying there is going to be a raid in eight minutes - more people than we can possibly escape from" She paused "We need to get everyone out of here or they'll be killed in the cross fire"

"What about us?"

"Once we've got everyone out we can follow them" She paused "That or we can hide and pick them off one by one - I'm hoping who ever planted the Special will be of some help" She shrugged "If all else fails.........." He nodded.

"We go together" He looked around the pub "And we take the place with us" She smiled.

"Ragnarok" She nodded.

"But first....." He took a deep breath, then walked out from behind the bar "Ladies and gentlemen - I am sorry to do this, but we need you all to start making your way out via the floos. There is one here, and there are two upstairs" Everyone stared back at him "I'm not kidding - in a few moments this place will be the centre of a firefight like you cannot imagine - go now" A few seconds later everyone was up on their feet and filing towards the floo or to the stairs. A few minutes later and the building was empty. 

"So...... I guess we can......." Hannah started, but she stopped, and they both span to face the door as it flew open and a young woman with brown hair and light brown skin burst in.

"My brother will be here in three minutes and they will come in a minute after that" Angelica Cole said in an urgent voice "If we're going, we have to go now"

"The floo will take you to a safe house on the coast" Dean said "We'll follow you" Angelica nodded and dived into the floo. Hannah and Dean raised their wands, and cast a series of charms. Then they followed Angelica into the floo. 

xoxox

"Where is my sister?" Atticus asked as he walked up to the group of aurors stood outside The Leaky Cauldron.

"I don't know, sir" The lead auror replied "She went to scout ahead a few minutes ago, but she hasn't come back" Atticus looked down the road, then frowned. 

"She hasn't come back?" He asked.

"No sir" 

"How long ago was this?" Atticus asked.

"Ten minutes" The auror said.

"Oh crap" Atticus drew his wand "Signal the other group - we're going in" He watched as the auror sent a signal, then he gestured for his team to storm the building.

He waited a few seconds, then walked up to the door and pushed it open.

"It's empty, sir" An auror called from inside "There's no one here" Atticus walked in, then stopped and frowned.

"What's......... what's that noise?" He looked around, then he walked over to the bar, flipped up the counter top and walked round behind it. 

He looked behind it, then pulled open the doors to a storage cupboard.

"Oh crap" He sighed as he revealed a glowing box with numbers on the front. Numbers that were counting down to zero.

"Get out!" He yelled "Get ou....." As he yelled, he saw the number drop from seven to zero in the blink of an eye. A moment later the box exploded into flames and he heard another four explosions throughout the pub. He also saw the door to the yard explode into flames and the door to the street erupt into fire. 

"Everyone - aguamenti!" He said "Now!" The assembled aurors and hit-wizards all drew their wands, but before anyone could get a spell off, another series of explosions ripped through the bar, tearing up the floor and collapsing the roof.

The last thing Atticus saw as the ceiling came crashing down as the aurors being buried underneath it. And the last thought that went through his mind before the ceiling above him collapsed was "At least I won't have to answer to the Sisters Weasley"

xoxox

The residents of Diagon Alley watched in surprised horror as The Leaky Cauldron collapsed in on itself, devoured by the inferno that slowly consumed it. 

There were a few moments of panic as the fire began to grow, but once it became clear that some unseen wards were preventing it from expanding into the alley, most of the shopkeepers and visitors stood and watched as a piece of magical history went up in flames. 

It took nearly ten minutes before someone thought to call The Ministry - and by that time the majority of the rubble had burned away and all that was left was the smoking embers.

xoxox

"Love?" Selene looked round as Alfred walked into the bookshop "I've had a signal from Watchtower. The Sisters launched a raid on The Gateway - it's gone"

"Gone?" She asked in surprise "What do you mean gone?"

"It's not there any more" Alfred said simply "The Gatekeepers were forced to burn it to the ground to ensure they were not captured and none of our secrets were discovered" He paused "We also lost The Lady Bird from inside The High Castle"

"She's not...."

"No - she's still alive, but she was the one who warned our allies about the coming raid and once she had done that she couldn't return to her masters" He smiled "I realise it means we have less access to information, but........"

"But on the other hand it means she doesn't get tortured to death so all in all it is off the good" Selene smiled "What do they want to do now?"

"They suggested they could come here and help us" He replied "Infiltrate the town and help us with our mission" He paused "We can create cover identities for them, and we can make sure The Sisters don't realise they are here"

"What would they do?" She leaned back against the counter "I mean - with all respect to them, would they be much help?"

"They can help us break down this illusion" Alfred walked over and took her hands "Our friends go into a virtual world every night but they have no idea they are trapped in a virtual world every day of their lives. Lady Bird and The Gate Keepers can help us do that - they can show them that this......" He waved his hand around the bookshop "...... is all a virtual world"

"And once we get them out of here, we can deal with The Sisters" She smiled "Okay - then send them a message - we go in two days"

"Yes, dear" He leaned over and kissed her cheek "Do we warn the kids?"

"Let's see how well it goes before we get them all excited about meeting The Gate Keepers again" She smiled.

"Okay" Alfred nodded "So - you gave Rilla to Jayce?"

xoxox

Mabel and Kim stood at the end of Diagon Alley, staring at the ruins of The Leaky Cauldron.

"We were betrayed" Kim said calmly.

"So it would seem" Mabel replied in the same calm tone. She watched as a chunk of rubble exploded in a burst of flame "Did anyone survive?"

"From all reports all the aurors and hit-wziards went in, as well as both the Coles" Kim said "There are no reports of anyone leaving" She paused "Although there are reports of people coming out via the floo they were just customers"

"Just customers?" Mabel turned to face her "That suggests the fire was planned - that it was set to trap our agents"

"I had considered that, but no one has seen Hannah or Dean in the crowds that escaped the fire" Kim replied "And since the floo has burned down there would be no way to track where they went" She paused "Or who might have gone with them" Mabel smiled.

"It matters not, dear sister" She turned around and looked at the crowds "Ten thousand galleons to anyone who turns Hannah or Dean Thomas, or provides information leading to their capture" She paused "Anyone found sheltering them or hiding them will answer to me" As the echoes of her voice died away she turned back to Kim.

"They can run, but they can't hide"


	4. The End of The World

Selene walked through town, occasionally glancing around to see if anyone was following her. She turned down a side street, then walked out to where the disused bus station sat on the edge of town.

She turned on the spot, ensuring there was no one there, then she walked up the long exit slope into the large empty building. 

She walked over to concrete divider, then sat down. After a few moments, she glanced at her watch, then smiled. Looking up, she stared at a specific point three meters ahead of her.

"Three. Two. One....." She said quietly, then watched as three figures faded into existence, all facing away from her. 

"Wow..... that's kind of trippy" The middle aged black man said. 

"Maybe I should have warned you to close your eyes" Selene said with a slight laugh. The three figures span round, all raising their wands. Selene raised her hands "Don't shoot - I come in peace"

"Who are you?" The woman on the left - a woman with curly red hair - asked, still pointing her wand at Selene.

"My name is Selene, and I am here to welcome you to Covenstone" She said.

"And we're just supposed to trust you?" The woman on the right - a young woman with brown skin and brown hair.

"You are here, Ladybird" Selene smiled "And since you and The Gatekeepers need new employment - or at least somewhere safe to stay - I thought I would give you sanctuary" She paused "Although, to be fair, it's not my realm so I'm not really the one who is granting you sanctuary"

"Luna?" The man asked.

"I don't go by that name here" Selene said "And you have to get out of the habit of addressing me by that name. Mabel and Kim don't know that my family is here, and if they did they would murder us before you could say my name" She paused "We are trying to save The Captain and The Commander, and they don't even know they are in danger. If we don't do everything exactly right - if we make even a single mistake - then not only will we be killed in the most painful way imaginable, but we will lose them forever, and our world will go with it" She stared at each of them in turn.

"I am Selene, my husband is Arthur, and my children are Jessica and Julien. Remember those names - as I said if you make one mistake and draw attention to us it will end badly for everyone" She continued "And The Captain and The Commander are Jayce Grayson and Sawyer Smith. Only ever call them that, but only after you have been introduced"

"Of course" They all nodded. Selene then reached into her jacket and pulled out three pieces of paper.

"The Sisters created this world, but they populated it with a myriad of...... well - they would call them NPCs, but you would call them also-rans or secondary characters" She smiled "They - we - are essentially fake people who aren't real, but who have proper personalities" 

"That's a pretty impressive spell" The older woman said.

"To say the least" Selene nodded "These are three personalities you can take that won't draw attention. Hannah - you will become Grace Russell, a mature student at the university and a part time bartender at The Badgers' Set" 

"Helpful" Hannah smiled as she took the piece of paper.

"Dean" Selene handed over the next piece of paper "Darren Russell - works in a news agent and is a writer. You frequent my bookshop and are hoping to be published" 

"Cool" Dean smiled.

"And Angelica - you are going to be a security guard at the university" Selene finished "I know a police officer would have been better, but there are only seven of them for the whole town, and another one would have been way too obvious. There are more security staff at the university for some reason - never entirely understood that - and The Sisters don't go there" 

"I understand" Angelica nodded "Do I have a name?"

"Oh - yes, sorry" Selene blushed "Lucy Montgomery" Angelica smirked.

"I didn't know you were a Green Gables fan" She replied, and Selene laughed.

"I've developed a taste - run a bookshop for a few months and you learn to appreciate the finer things in life" She paused "So - Grace, Lucy and Darren. From now on you only respond to those names and you only address me and my family by the names I gave you. And whatever you do - if you see The Captain or The Commander you call him Sawyer and her Jayce" She paused "There's also one last thing"

"Why am I not surprised?" Lucy replied.

"Because you know me so well" Selene smirked, then she raised her hand "Bippity boppoity boo!" There was a crash of drums and a flash of light and when it faded all three of the newcomers looked completely different. 

"Wow" Grace - now a tall Asian woman - said "You realise I could take offence at this"

"I realise that I've made you Asian, and I've made Darren white, but if The Sisters recognise you - or even have a vague idea who you are - they will end this spell and kill us all" She paused "I'm sorry, and I mean no offence......."

"Don't worry about it, Miss Thomas" Darren raised his hand "Once we've done our job, and freed our friends, I'm sure you'll make it up to us"

"I'm sure I will" Selene rolled her eyes "Oh - and you can't use your wands by the way. I suggest you either find somewhere safe to keep them in your homes, or you leave them here - there are some left luggage lockers just over yonder"

"No magic........." Grace took a deep breath "This should be fun"

"Oh you have no idea" Selene grinned "Come on - lets get going"

xoxox

Jayce walked down the street and stopped outside The Badgers' Set. Taking a deep breath, she pushed the door open and walked inside then walked over to the bar.

"Welcome to The Badgers' Set - may I take your order?" Jayce blinked, then blinked again.

"Hello. Who are you? I thought Sawyer worked this shift" She said, looking at a tall Asian woman.

"You know Sawyer?" The woman asked.

"We're by way of being old friends" Jayce blushed "I.... I just wanted to talk to him" She paused, then shook her head "Never mind - I also came here for lunch, so could I have the usual and some nachos" She reached for her wallet, then realised the bartender was still staring at her "You have no idea what 'The Usual' is, do you?"

"Could be a friend yak for all I know" The bartender replied with a smile.

"Do you actually make fried yak?" Jayce asked.

"I don't know" The bartender shrugged "It's my first day - I haven't exactly memorised the menu" She turned and picked up a menu from behind her. Reading through it, she smiled "What do you know - we do make fried yak"

"Really?" Jayce asked in surprise.

"No" The bartender giggled "Sawyer was right about you, Miss Grayson - you are an easy mark"

"He said that about me?" Jayce frowned, then her eyes widened "Hold on......"

"He was in earlier to give me my induction" The bartender smiled "My name is Grace Russell" She held out her hand "Sawyer has nothing but good things to say about you"

"He does?" Jayce arched her eyebrows "That's surprising" 

"Is it really? From what he's said you seem to get on pretty well - I'd say you're friends" Grace shrugged "Am I wrong?"

"No" Jayce shook her head "But I didn't realise we were that good friends" She paused "Although that was what I wanted to talk to him about" She shrugged "It can wait until he comes in"

"He's back in at five" Grace smiled.

"In the meantime I would like a nine inch pizza with pineapple, pepperoni, ham and mushrooms and a plate of nachos please" Jayce paused "Oh - and a large strawberry pepsi max"

"The usual" Grace grinned "It's called The Writers' Pizza, by the way" She paused, then tilted her head to one side "Why is the apostrophe after the s?"

"Because there are a number of us who come here to write, or to read, or to read and to write, or just to sit and chat, or to sit and chat and read......" Jayce trailed off "Because there are a number of us who come here and meet every week or so and we all have a hankering for that pizza. It isn't just my usual, it is the usual of quite a few of us"

"Oh" Grace paused, then shrugged "Very well - I will have it brought out. Will you be at your usual table?" Jayce opened her mouth, then closed it again, then opened it again.

"Yes, thank you, Miss Russell" She paused "Miss?"

"Mrs" Grace smiled "My husband works in The Shop at The Corner"

"Cool" Jayce smiled, then she paid and turned and walked over to her usual table. She sat down and pulled out a book, then started reading.

xoxox

Grace returned from the kitchen then stared across the bar at where Grace was sat reading.

"She is nothing like I remember" She said to herself "They really did a number on her" She turned and poured the drink, then put it on a tray and took it over to the table "One pepsi max - strawberry"

"Thank you" Jayce smiled.

"The food will be ready shortly" Grace replied "Enjoy"

"I will"

xoxox

Lucy walked through the university grounds, watching the students going about their business - walking through the grounds, going to class, sitting on the grass and staring up at the sun.

"It's so......." She said to herself.

"So what?" A voice said behind her. Lucy gave a little start "Sorry, m'am - didn't mean to surprise you"

"My fault - I was just day dreaming" Lucy blushed "I was just going to say it's so pretty - the day, the sun and the clouds" She gestured towards the sky "Don't you think?" She turned to find a young man stood in front of her "Anyway - how can I help you?"

"I was looking for the Gabriel Sloan Music Hall" The man said "I was hoping you could point me in the right direction"

"Give me a second........" Lucy pulled out a map and opened it up.

"I could have looked at a map myself" The man said with a slight smile.

"It's my first day, sir - give me a break" Her eyes flicked over the map, then she looked up, turned on the spot, then looked down at the map again and finally looked up.

"Okay - you can either go find your own map, or you can listen to my instructions. Which would you rather do?" She asked in a dry tone.

"Well - with an offer like that, how can I refuse?" He replied with a smile.

"Go down that path, turn left at the end and head towards the large blue building. Once you reach it, the hall will be very well signposted" She gave him the biggest fake smile she could manage "And have a nice day" He stared at her for a moment, then burst out laughing.

"Thank you very much, Miss....."

"Montgomery - Lucy Montgomery" She gave a polite nod.

"Like the author?" He asked.

"You've heard of Lucy Maud Montgomery?" She stared at him in surprise.

"A friend of mine has a book group - they are reading Rilla of Ingleside" He smiled "She says it is quite good"

"She is right" Lucy replied.

"Well - thank you again, Miss Montgomery" He turned, started walking, then turned back "My name is Sawyer Smith, by the way" 

"Mister Smith" She gave a polite nod, then watched him walk way down the path.

xoxox

Jayce put her knife and fork down on her plate, then leaned back against the bench. 

"Did you enjoy that, Miss Grayson?" She looked up to see Grace stood in front of her with a tray "And are you finished?"

"I am, and yes" Jayce replied, then smiled "I mean - yes, I enjoyed it very much, thank you - my compliments to the chef - and I am finished"

"I more or less got that" Grace returned her smile, then she moved the plates on to the tray "Can I get you anything else?" As Jayce started to reply, her phone beeped, so she picked it up instead of looking up.

"Thank you, but I have to be going in a moment. We have to blow up a building in the old town - there's a group of thieves that's been operating out of there that we need to deal with once and for all" She finished looking at the message, then looked up to see Grace staring at her in a mix of bemusement and she ran through what she'd just said, and smiled.

"There is an online game called Virmun and I am part of a group that goes out on raids. This afternoon we are going to go and raid this building that houses a group of thieves who have been bothering us - we kill the thieves then blow up the building. If I am late then they'll have to go without me - and it will probably end badly" 

"Oh" Grace smiled "You're that good?"

"No, not really - but we lost someone in our group recently - our healer" Jayce replied "Without them I am the best we have" She paused "So while I would love to sit here and sample more delights from the menu, I have to go out and kill a bunch of people then blow up their base of operations" 

"Then I will detain you no longer" Grace grinned "Have at it, my good woman" Jayce arched her eyebrows.

"Have at it?" She shrugged, then put her book and her phone in her bag "Thank you very much for everything. No doubt I will see you again"

"Most likely. Have a nice fight"

"I will do my best" Jayce grinned, then turned and walked out of the pub. Grace watched her go, then turned and walked back over the bar with the tray.

xoxox

Sawyer switched off the keyboard, then glanced up at the clock.

"Oh crap" He said to himself, then he bounded to his feet, swept up his bag, and ran out the door. 

xoxox

Mayson appeared in the centre of The Phantom Force's Headquarters, then looked around. 

"Am I the first one here?" She asked, then - when there was no response - she rolled her eyes "Marina? Am I the first one here?"

"Yes Miss Drake"

"You realise if I ask a question and there is no one here you could just respond to it?"

"I'm not sure I could do that, Miss Drake"

"Why not?"

"Because that is not how I am programmed - I can only respond to a direct question. If I start breaking that programming just because I am alone, then what is to stop me doing it when there are others in the base?" Mayson tilted her head to one side.

"You are worried about becoming to talkative?" She asked after a moment.

"I am worried that my interrogative subroutines will have to adapt too much - that I will have to become far more intelligent. My coding does not permit that" Mayson thought that it sounded like for all the world Marina was shrugging. 

"Fair enough" She said with a shrug of her own "Can you let me know when the others arrive?"

"Of course, Miss Drake" 

"Thank you, Marina" Mayson smiled, then walked into the map room. She brought up the map of their target, then she looked over her shoulder as someone came in behind her.

"We have to call off the raid" Treesla said "No one else can make it today"

"Pardon me?" Mayson span round, staring at her in surprise.

"No one else can make it, so I've been told to tell you we have to call off the raid" Treesla repeated "Sorry"

"So what about The Murkrink Gang? Are we just going to leave them to pillage and steal from the locals?" Mayson arched her eyebrows "Are we going to take care of them at all?"

"I can only stay for two minutes, and you can't do it on your own - they will slaughter you in less time than it takes to say 'oh god, oh god please stop hitting me with my own intestines'" Treesla shrugged "A few more weeks won't hurt anyone.

"Probably true" Mayson admitted "So what can I do? If I can't go raiding what can I do? I cleared an entire afternoon for this!"

"Go out for a walk? Visit the shops? Take a ride on the flying carpet?" Treesla glanced at her watch "I've got to go - sorry" She turned and walked out of the room. Mayson flomped into a chair, sighed and closed her eyes.

"Something got you down, sweet music maker of mine?" A voice came from the far side of the map table. She frowned, then opened her eyes to find herself staring at Calland.

"What are you doing here?" She asked "And how did you get in? And what are you doing here? Aren't you afraid of getting caught?"

"Marina is one of my best friends now" Calland smiled "She wouldn't let me get caught. Or killed"

"Marina? Is that true? Have you been letting one of our sworn enemies into our top secret classified hideout?" Mayson stared up at the roof.

"Was I not supposed to do that?" The disembodied voice came back.

"You know if the rest of The Silver Phantom Force find him here they will kill him - more than average?" She replied.

"That's why I checked there was no one here first, Miss Drake"

"Makes sense I suppose" Mayson smiled, then turned back to Calland "I'm sorry - what was your question?"

"You seem down, my sweet" He walked over and sat down next to her "I was just wondering why?"

"We were supposed to be raiding a building on the edge of town - a group of thieves - and then blow the building up, but no one else turned up so I am just sat here wondering what I am going to do with my afternoon" She paused "I could go back to the real world and meet up with a guy I know at a pub" She felt him tense "Is there anything you want to do?"

"There is a two player quest up in The Mountains" Calland replied "It's kind of short, but according to the rumours it has a pretty good reward" She stared at him, then shrugged.

"I've got nothing better to do" She said "And it seems unlikely either your lot or my lot would be out in The Mountains - it's scary out there"

xoxox

Kim appeared at the edge of town, then walked through the town. Mabel had been in her office earlier that morning, concerned that something was wrong in Covenstone. 

When Kim had asked her what she thought was wrong, Mabel hadn't been able to fully articulate her worries, but she had ordered Kim to return to the town and check things out.

She walked past the pub and glanced in through the doors. There was a new bartender she didn't recognise, but there was nothing going on.

She turned up the street, then sat down on a park bench.

"It could literally be anything" She said to herself "Unless I'm willing to start casting diagnostic spells, how will I know where the fault could be?"

xoxox

Mayson and Calland rode up to the to entrance of a mine-shaft, then dismounted their horses.

"This is it?" She asked, and he nodded.

"Once we walk through the first arch the quest will trigger. Once it starts we either play it through to the end in one go - or we quit" He paused "But if we quit we have to start over and play it all through again"

"No save point?"

"No save point" Calland nodded.

"Fair enough" She shrugged, then drew her sword "Shall we?"

"We shall"

xoxox

Kim walked into the civic centre, walked up to the fifth floor then went into the private office at the end of the corridor.

Turning, she closed the door behind her and locked it, then slid the four bolts across it.

She sat down behind the desk, then stood up again and drew the curtains across the windows before sitting down again.

She took a deep breath then slid the draw open and drew her wand.

"Xanala tuvan dimala" She whispered, then watched as a circle spread out from the tip of the wand. Every so often it pinged and a little circle of light appeared until the circle stopped expanding. 

"Three" She said to herself as the points of light faded "Three people who shouldn't be here" She closed her eyes "So how do I set about finding them?"

xoxox

Mayson and Calland walked down the mineshaft, both holding swords and shields.

"Are you sure this is where we should be?" She asked after they walked another few yards "Because there doesn't seem to be much quest related fun happening"

"Maybe we just have to go round the corner - we might get attacked by a group of wolves" Calland replied. She stared at him for a moment, then put her sword back in her scabbard.

"We're not going to be attacked by wolves, by dragons or by anything are we?" She said calmly.

"No" He sighed and shook his head.

"Is there actually a quest portal here at all?"

"No" He shook his head again. She paused, then rested her hand on the hilt of her sword.

"Did you bring me here to slit my throat and murder me?" She asked, narrowing her eyes.

No" He laughed, then paused "Is that what you think?"

"Well - if we're not here to quest and we're not here to fight random creatures for fun or profit then........." She trailed off "Why else would you bring me here?"

"Because I think we need to talk and I am pretty sure no one is going to over hear us here" Calland walked over to an outcropping and sat down "Mayson - you know you told me about Romeo and Juliet?"

"Yes" Mayson nodded, walking over to an outcropping on another side of the tunnel and sitting down. She stared across at him, then slowly drew her sword and rested it across her lap. Calland arched his eyebrows.

"Sorry - still not entirely convinced you aren't going to knock me out, drag me to the end of the tunnel and bury me here" She said with a slight smile.

"Fair enough" He shrugged "Well - after you told me to read Romeo and Juliet, I did. And I read it at work" He saw her eyes widen slightly "And while I was reading it, I was talking to a young woman I met who said that she'd suggested Romeo and Juliet to a friend of hers a few nights before" He looked at her intently "Would you know anything about that, Miss Drake?"

"Why would I know anything about meeting someone in The Badgers' Set, having lunch with them at The Writers' Table and then leaving as they went back to work?" She asked, then smiled when he stared back at her "How long have you known?"

"I've had an idea for a few days, Jayce" He said quietly "And after your - well, Jayce's reaction - at the pub when I talked about the book, I started to have a better idea" He paused "So should we talk about this?"

"I suppose we should" Mayson took a deep breath "Do you want to talk about it in the real world, or are you happy about discussing it here?"

"I'm quite happy here" Calland shrugged "So - I'm getting the idea you like me. Or at least you like Calland?"

"I'd like to say 'conceited much' but given that we've been sneaking around for eight months behind everyone's backs I can't really deny it" She replied "And you?"

"I like Calland as well" He said with a smile, then he laughed as she lifted her sword off her lap "But yes - you are the sunshine of my life, Miss Drake, and ever since I've met you this has been a far more entertaining game and a much better world" He paused "And working at The Badgers' Set has become far, far more fun since you started coming in"

"Well that's far more sweet than what I said to you" She said with a fake pout "So what about the real world? Do any of your group know who you are?"

"One or two" He nodded "You?"

"There was Mistral, but......" She trailed off "Aside from Susie, no one any more - we all met in Virmun"

"So if we started hanging out in the real world - if we started dating - no one would get suspicious?" 

"Probably not, no" She shook her head "But If we're going to start dating - hanging out - then should we maybe consider either switching groups? I could join........." She paused, then sighed "That's never going to work, is it?"

"Probably not, no" He said with a slight smile "The Centrists would never believe that you wanted to join us - they'd either assume you were there to sabotage us or to spy on us before sabotaging us"

"And if you joined The Silver Phantom Force then you'd be dead before you could finish walking through the door" Mayson smiled "We would just quit the groups and run off together"

"A real Romeo and Juliet story" Calland said with a laugh.

"I was thinking Bonnie and Clyde" Mayson replied.

"You know we shouldn't be Bonnie and Clyde, right?"

"I think we'd make a fantastic Bonnie and Clyde" Mayson grinned "We could take over this realm in five weeks"

"Five?" Calland arched his eyebrows "Why five?"

"We'd have to get rid of The Centrists and The SPF first, then we'd be forced to deal with The Capitol............." She trailed off "That in itself would take at least a week"

"You really believe in your own abilities, don't you?" He laughed.

"Our abilities, sweetie" She said with a smile "You'd be taking down The Capitol with me"

"Obviously" 

"So you want to be Bonnie and Clyde?" She asked with a slight grin.

"You remember how it ended for them?" He tilted his head to one side "I mean - you do know how it ended up for them, right?"

"Yes, Mister Smith, I know how it ended up for them" She smirked "But the worst thing that happens is that both our avatars get blown away and we start again" Calland rolled his eyes.

"When you put it like that it sounds like a wonderful plan" He said "So are we going to Bonnie and Clyde it? Or just ride off into the sunset and not tell anyone?"

"Well - going out in a blaze of glory does kind of sound like fun, and I really want to try to rush The Capitol and take it down, but I think for now we should just write mysterious notes to our respective groups and vanish into the shadows" She glanced back up the mineshaft "Actually - if we move into a village in The Dragon's Edge that might be a fun place to live"

"And in the real world?" He asked.

"I'll stop by The Badgers' Set tomorrow" She said with a smile "Are you working tomorrow?"

"Lunch shift - I'm helping out the new girl" He replied.

"Grace - I met her earlier" Mayson said "Nice girl"

"I'm glad you approve" He rolled his eyes.

"So - we'll go and write out good-byes then I will see you tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow" He nodded, then they both stood up "This is going to be fun" He held out his hand, but she sheathed her sword then flung herself at him.

"Take care - if they know you are trying to run they will be after you" She whispered, then ran her hand down the side of his face "I'd hate to lose you"

"I'd hate to be lost" He replied, then took a step back "dot quit" She smiled as she watched him fade out of existence. 

"So - this should be fun" She said to herself, then she turned and stared back up the tunnel "I guess there's no time like the present"

xoxox

Kim walked through the town looking around.

"This is pointless" She said with a sigh, then she sat down on a bench "I know they are in town, and they shouldn't be, but that really doesn't help" She looked up to see a group of kids walking down the road towards her "I suppose I could freeze all the NPCs and see who is still moving - that would reveal our interlopers" She paused "But then Jayce and Sawyer might realise what's going on and that would end badly"

"Are you alright, m'am?" She looked up to find a police officer stood in front of her.

"I'm fine" Kim smiled "Just thinking about a story I'm writing"

"My apologies - I just thought you looked upset" He gave a single nod, then walked off. Kim leaned back against the bench, then closed her eyes "So - I can't freeze everyone who isn't real, and I can't find the people who aren't real without freezing everyone" She sighed "This is going to end well"

xoxox

Mayson sat down at K'thala's desk, and picked up a pen.

"Dear all, I am very sorry to write this, but I am afraid my time with The Silver Phantom Force has come to an end. I feel that it's time to strike out on my own - to depart into the world and make my own fate. I am very grateful for everything you've all taught me, and I will never forget you. But everything has a time - all things die, my friends. Even stars burn out. So maybe I will see you around the realms - if not then maybe we will meet again in the next life. Until then I remain your faithful friend, MD"

She put her pen down, then folded the paper in two.

She looked around with a fond smile.

"Marina - can you remove Calland and me from the security wards? Once I am out of the building, don't let either of us back in again"

"Yes, Miss Drake"

"Thank you. Take care of yourself"

"I will, Miss Drake"

"See you later" 

"Since the next time you come here I will be forced to zap you that seems unlikely"

"It's an expression, sweetie" Mayson rolled her eyes, then stood up "Take care" She turned and walked out of the room, then headed for the door. 

xoxox

"What's up with you today?" Grace stared at Sawyer "I know I only started yesterday but you seem to be all over the place"

"I do?" Sawyer asked in surprise.

"You took Table Eight's order to Table Four, Table Nine didn't get their drinks and Table Twenty Two are still waiting for the strawberry moose they ordered ten minutes ago" She replied "So what is up with you today?" Sawyer sighed.

"You met a young woman named Jayce yesterday?" He asked.

"Yes" She nodded.

"Well it turns out that she and I have been dating for about four months - we just didn't realise it" He looked over at the doors "Last night I kidnapped her and took her down a mine shaft then - after she threatened to kill me and dump my body where it would never be found - we talked and discovered who we actually were" He smiled "So she is coming here for lunch, and we're going to talk"

"You kidnap..........." Grace started, then trailed off "Oh - the game" She smiled "I've never played Virmun - when Miss Grayson told me she was going to blow up a building I admit I was a little confused"

"I would imagine" Sawyer laughed "Anyway - I am about to meet the woman that I have been dating for four months in the real world.......... I guess it has me a little..... spun" Grace gave him a supportive smile.

"I would imagine" She replied, making him laugh again "When's she due?"

"Any moment now" He said, raising his hand and pointing at the doors. He blinked, then sighed "Wouldn't that have been so cool?"

"Wouldn't what have been so cool?" A voice came from behind him and he span round to found Jayce stood behind him.

"Where did you come from? And hi"

"I've been here for quarter of an hour - getting up the nerve to come and talk to you" Jayce relied "I may have been hiding in the loo" Grace sniggered, and they both turned to stare at her.

"Sorry" She said "So Sawyer - would you like to take your lunch now?"

"Are you sure? We're coming up to the lunch rush and I wouldn't like to leave you hanging" He glanced at Jayce.

"Given how you've been doing this morning, I think it's probably best if you take your break now" She replied "And this way you'll be less likely to set fire to any of the customers"

"GRACE!" Sawyer went bright red, but Jayce laughed.

"I'll take him and calm him down - and when I return him I'll make sure he is ready and willing to serve" She slipped her hand into Sawyer's "Ready for lunch?"

"Always" He paused "Do you want to have lunch here or shall we go somewhere else?" Jayce glanced at Grace, then smiled.

"No offence, but I'd rather not have our first real date in front of an audience, if that's okay?" She suggested.

"I don't have a problem with that" He replied "Just let me get my coat" She nodded, then walked down and sat down at a table by the door. A few minutes later she stood up as he walked over "Ready to go?"

"Ready to go" She nodded, then she pushed the door open and held it as he walked through. 

xoxox

Kim stared in surprise as she watched Sawyer and Jayce walked out of The Badgers' Set, then her mouth fell open as he slipped his hand into her's and they walked off down the street together.

"Well this isn't good" She whispered.

xoxox

"So where would you like to go for lunch, Miss Grayson?" Sawyer asked.

"First I was wondering if you'd like to meet a friend of mine" She said "I know you only have a short time for lunch, but I think you'll like her - and there is a very nice sandwich shop next door to where we are going" Sawyer blinked.

"Our first meal together is going to be sandwiches?" He asked.

"They are VERY good sandwiches" She replied. He shrugged.

"Fair enough - lead on, my sweet"

xoxox

Selene looked up as the bell above the door rung, then she smiled as Jayce and Sawyer walked in, hand in hand.

"Miss Grayson - would you care to introduce me to your friend?" She asked.

"Selene - this is Sawyer Smith........ my boyfriend" Jayce said, blushing slightly. Selene looked Sawyer up and down.

"Jayce is a very discerning young woman - if she is willing to call you that, you must be a very individual young man" She said after a moment.

"I have been described as that - but usually by people who dislike me" Sawyer replied with a laugh "But I will take it as the compliment you intended. Thank you......... Miss Book Lady" Selene burst out laughing"

"I am Selene Thomas" She replied "Half owner of PAM's Books" She gestured around.

"PAM's is my happy place" Jayce said "When the world gets too much, I come here and browse around - Selene and Arthur let me sit and read if I want" She looked around "Before I knew who you were, this was my only real sanctuary in this world" He gazed at her fondly.

"Every time I think I can't find you more adorable......." He said, then he leaned over and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

Selene watched and then grabbed onto the counter as the entire building began to shake. 

"Oh dear" Selene said "I thought that might happen" Jayce and Sawyer finished their kiss then stared at each other.

"Hermione?" Harry blinked in surprise.

"Harry?" Hermione stared at him.

"And that as well" Selene sighed, and they both turned to stare at her.

"LUNA?"


	5. Time To Go To Work

"Everyone out! NOW!" Hannah bellowed. She realised she'd lost the fake appearance Selene - who had probably become Luna again - had given her around the same time the building had started shaking. 

But no one else was really paying attention - they were mostly screaming in terror as the building seemed to be shaking itself apart. 

She vaulted over the bar and started herding people towards the doors, the emergency exits and even the staff entrances.

xoxox

Angelica pushed the nearest fire alarm, then realised there was no point since the screaming coming from around her, mixed with the sound of the building tearing itself apart, was nearly as loud as the noise of the alarm.

"I know Luna said no magic, but the entire place is coming apart at the seams" She raised her hand to her throat "EVERYONE GET OUT OF THE BUILDING NOW!" Her voice echoed through the halls, freezing everyone for a second "EVERYONE GET OUT OR I WILL RIP YOUR HEADS OFF AND EAT THEM"

"That's hardly polite, sweetie" A calm voice came from behind her. She span round.

"Neville? What are you doing here?"

"I kind of came here to save your life" He shrugged "You remember that no one here is real, right? Only me, my family, Hannah, Dean and our two friends" He waved his hand around "I know this lot seem real, but they are only conjured people to support the illusion" Angelica looked around.

"So trying to save them........"

"Is sweet, but ultimately pointless" He held out his hand "Come with me if you want to live" She stared at him with a confused expression "Never mind" She took his hand and they made their way through the building and out into the sunlight. 

As they crossed the quad the buildings around them started to collapse.

xoxox

"Short version - you've been trapped in a spell for the past year or so" Luna said quickly "Me, Neville and the kids came into try to help you and now Hannah, Dean and Angelica are here as well"

"So why is the building shaking?" Hermione asked.

"And why do we look like us? Harry added "And you look like you?"

"Because I think you've managed to break the spell with the curse" Luna looked at them with a fond smile. Harry glanced at Hermione.

"If the words 'true love's kiss' cross your lips I will throw you out the window" He said.

"Never crossed my mind" She smirked "Although the words 'Get the hell out of the building before we die' did"

"She's not wrong" Luna walked out from behind the counter "Plus I need to find my family and we should find the others - preferably before they die" She realised they were staring at her "Did I not mention people can die in here?"

"No" Hermione shook her head "You didn't mention that" She took Harry's hand and yanked him towards the door, Luna following behind them. 

xoxox

"Hannah!" Dean yelled at the top of his voice, then skidded to a halt as a tear appeared in the road in front of him. 

"Dean!" Hannah shouted back, then ran towards him and jumped across the widening gap "What the hell is going on?"

"I have no idea, but I am pretty sure whatever it is the Captain and Commander have something to do with it" He replied "Any idea where they'd be?"

"The bookshop" Hannah smiled "Because I am pretty sure Luna is going to be involved in this as well" They both turned and walked off down the road, then a moment later started to run.

xoxox

Neville and Angelica crossed the main street then ran up the pavement, then Neville came to a halt.

"Angelica - you can either go to the bookshop, or you can come with me" He said "Whatever is going on I am pretty sure it has something to do with my wife and if it doesn't, it will in the near future" 

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"The station - I am pretty sure my kids are there" He replied "So make up your mind but do it quickly"

"I'll come with you" She smiled "Lets go" Without replying he turned down the street and set off in the direction of the train station. 

xoxox

"The whole town?" Harry turned on the spot, eyes wide "The whole town is falling apart?"

"Can I say 'true love's kiss' now?" Luna said "Because I can't believe you'd throw me through a window now that we're outside"

"They kissed?" A voice came from behind them, and they turned to see Hannah and Dean bounding up the road towards them.

"Hannah? Dean?" Hermione ran over to them and pulled them both into a hug. 

"Commander" Hannah gave a polite nod.

"Seriously?" Hermione rolled her eyes "We're in the middle of an earthquake in a........ I don't know where the hell we are and you still can't call me Hermione?"

"Sorry, Commander - force of habit" Hannah blushed "But I'm glad your here - and that you both you again" She paused "You are both both of you again?" She shrugged "You know what I mean"

"We do" Harry smiled.

"So - do you want to go and look for frick and frack?" Hermione asked.

"No" Luna shook her head "Neville will be on the way to the station. We should get to the nearest exit point - the bus station on the edge of town" She looked around "There are two women - Kim Wong and Mabel Jones. They are the ones who trapped you here"

"They're here?" Dean asked in surprise.

"They are" Luna nodded "And given the world is going to hell I am pretty sure the prohibition against magic has been lifted" She paused "All bets are off - these are the two most dangerous women you will ever meet" She grinned "Aside from us"

"I get the idea" Harry said "But Jayce and I.... but Hermione and I don't have a wand"

"We'll keep an eye on you" Hannah smiled, then she and Dean both drew their wands, as did Luna. 

"I feel better already" Hermione grinned "lets go"

xoxox

"LYSSANDA? LARISSA?" Neville ran down the platform of Covenstone station "LYSSANDA? LARISSA?"

"Dad?" Neville and Angelica skidded to a halt outside the waiting room - a room that was on fire.

"Lar? Is that you? Is Lyssanda with you?"

"Yeah - but neither of us can get out" His daughter shouted back "And I think the roof is about to cave in"

"Okay - just stay put" Neville called back.

"Funny" Larissa called out.

"Can we get in?" Angelica asked, but Neville shook his head.

"There's only one door" He said, pointing towards the nearest wall that was alight with flames "So unless you're fireproof I am pretty sure we're stuck" Angelica rolled her eyes, then drew her wand.

"AGUAMENTI!" She yelled, then sent a stream of water over the flames. 

"You can't do magic.........." Neville started, then trailed off "You know what? Never mind" He drew his own wand "AGUAMENTI!" He added another stream of water and started damping down the flames. 

A few moments later the door was clear.

"Kids - you can come out now" Neville called out. A moment later the door flew off its hinges and the two kids came out.

"Dad!" They both ran over and Neville pulled them into a hug "What's going on? Why is the entire town acting like it's in an earthquake?"

"I don't know, my darlings, but we should be going back to the bookshop to find your mother" He replied.

"Who's your friend?" Larissa asked.

"This is Angelica - she's going to come with us" Neville said. The two kids looked her up and down, then shrugged.

"Okay" They both drew their wands "Shall we?" Angelica smiled.

"I like these two" She said "So - where's this bookshop I've....... look out!" She flung herself in front of Lyssanda as a green bolt of light shot down the platform towards him. 

As she fell dead to the floor, Neville, Larissa and Lyssanda sent a series of spells back down the platform to where Kim was stood. She smiled, then turned on the spot and vanished. 

Neville knelt down, and placed his hand on Angelica's chest, then sighed.

"She's dead" He said "And while it is a crappy thing to do to someone who saved our lives, we can't take her with us - we have to go and go now. If Kim or Mabel turns up then they will kill us - especially now they know the spell is broken" He leaned over and kissed Angelica on the forehead.

"Lets go"

xoxox

Luna lead Harry, Hermione, Hannah and Dean into the bus station.

"Shouldn't we wait for Neville and the kids?" Hermione asked "If anything happened to them I'd never forgive myself"

"They're on their way" Luna said "But we're going to be safe here" She waved her hand "Notice anything?" The others looked around.

"No damage" Hannah frowned "The rest of the world is collapsing - literally falling down around us - but this building is still completely intact"

"If this is the only way in and out then I am pretty sure it will be the last place to go" Luna nodded "And when Neville sees the state of the town he will know we've come here" She paused "So - you can either wait here with us until they come or we can send you out now"

"We'll wait" Harry and Hermione said in unison "I have no idea who Mabel and Kim are but if they come here you are going to need all the help you get"

"You don't have any wands" Luna pointed out.

"We know" Hermione grinned, then she walked over and picked up a ten inch iron bar "But anyone comes near me, I'm going to whack them in the head"

xoxox

Neville lead his children along the street, then turned up the road the bookshop was on before stopping short.

"So...... I guess we're not going to meet Mum at the bookshop then?" Lyssanda asked as they stared at the pile of rubble that had been the row of shops just an hour or so before.

"Apparently not" Neville took a deep breath "If they aren't here then they'll be going to the bus station - the exit point for the spell" He looked around "Kim has probably notified Mabel, and if they want to stop our friends from returning to the real world then they'll both come here in full force"

"So we have to make our way through a town that is about to collapse into the pits of hell, and avoid two psychotic women who won't hesitate to kill us and hope that when we get to the bus station our friends and Mum will be there?" Larissa asked, and her father nodded. She grinned "Sounds like fun" 

xoxox

"Minister" Kim burst into Mabel's office, then skidded to a halt as she realised Mabel was talking to someone "You - out. Now"

"Prime Minister Wong - I take it you have an explanation for this behaviour?" Mabel stared at her.

"You - out" Kim repeated, then watched as the man Mabel had been talking to stood up and left the office. Once the door had closed, Kim turned back to Mabel.

"The spell has collapsed - Potter and Granger's disguises are gone and the entire town is falling apart. It's like there's an earthquake going on. The university buildings have collapsed, the station is on fire and most of downtown is in ruins" She paused "Plus I am pretty sure I've seen the Longbottoms, the Thomases and Angelica Cole there" Mabel stared up at her.

"They'll be heading for the exit point" She said "Can we get back there to stop them?"

"If we go now" She paused "But there are nine of them and two of us"

"So you think we should let them go?" Mabel arched her eyebrows "Allow Potter and his whore back to fight us? To start a rebellion that could kill us?"

"If we try to take them we'll be killed" Kim pointed out "You know the others would willingly die for them - even the kids" She paused "They're going to need some time to readjust to the real world - we use that time like your father did. Build up the forces we have so that when they come - when they make their move - they won't stand a chance" 

"One might think you are afraid to face your former fiance and the woman who took him from you, Miss Weasley" Mabel said with drily. 

"Put me in a fair fight with either of them and you will see how little I am scared of them" Kim snapped "But I don't see the point of rushing in headlong to a fight we cannot win"

"Oh if your Gryffindor family could hear you now" Mabel laughed "Very well - let them escape. Let them think they've won a glorious victory for goodness and puppies" She smiled "Let them enjoy their freedom - then we will crush them"

"Yes, Minister"

xoxox

Neville lead his two children through the town. Occasionally one of them would cast a spell to prevent a building falling on them, or a crack in the road swallowing them up.

They finally reached the street that lead up to the bus station, then Lyssanda raised his hand.

"Dad - can you send your patronus across to Mum? Let her know we're coming?" He asked "They can provide cover if we have to cross the petticoat"

"Petticoat?" Neville frowned.

"The thing that surrounds the bus station" Lyssanda waved at the flat area where the busses pulled in and out "I don't know what it's called - what do you want from me?" Neville smiled.

"Expecto Patronum" Neville whispered, and a small, silver mouse bounded out from his wand and dropped to the ground. It scurried off across the road, then into the bus station.

xoxox

Luna smiled as she saw a flash of silver, then knelt down as the mouse scurried up to her.

"We're outside, but we don't know if we're being watched. Can you cause a distraction or provide cover fire so we can get in?" Neville's voice came out of the mouse's mouth.

"Guys - I need you all to go to the second floor and cast as many bright spells as you can down towards the apron" She saw Harry open his mouth "And by bright I mean light - I want you to light up the area like New Years Eve"

"The family's coming home?" Hermione asked.

"And I want to make sure they can do it without getting hit" Luna nodded "I'm going to stay here and make sure no one attacks them" 

"Want a hand? If both of them are here, you'd need two wands" Dean said.

"I can take care of them" Luna shook her head "I'd rather have you all blanketing the area" She paused "Harry, Hermione - I know you'll be doing it wandless but give it a shot"

"M'am, yes m'am" they both saluted, then the four of them shot off up the slope. Luna conjured her own mouse, then sent it scurrying back.

xoxox

"Wait for the light show, then run as fast as you can" Neville looked at his two children, then took a deep breath.

"Once you start running, you don't stop for anything, or for anyone" He said.

"Are you going to stick to that as well, Dad?" Larissa asked.

"No, but I'm your father and you'll do as I say" He smiled "Trust me - if I let either one of you die then your mother would kill me" They turned then watched as the area lit up.

"Go now - both of you" He said, then he followed them as they both ran towards the bus station.

xoxox

Luna scanned the area as her husband and children ran across the apron. She could see at least eight spots where Mabel and Kim could have hidden and been almost impossible to hit - and where they could easily have cut down her family - and yet she couldn't see anyone. 

"Why would they let us go?" She said to herself, then she lowered her wand as first Lyssanda, then Larissa and finally Neville ran head long into the bus station. A moment later the light show outside ended.

"Mum!" The kids threw their arms around her.

"Oh I am so glad you're safe" She said, hugging them close, then she looked up at Neville "Angelica?"

"Kim caught up with us at the station" Neville said sadly "She took a killing curse for Lyssanda" Luna closed her eyes, then kissed the top of her son's head.

"She was a good woman, and a good friend" She said quietly "And I'm going to miss her"

"Me too" Neville replied, then he reached out and squeezed his wife's hand "And there will be time enough to mourn, my love, but now we have to get going before the entire town collapses and takes us with it"

"I think he's right" Hermione said, then Neville, Lyssanda and Larissa turned to look at her.

"Professor" Larissa smiled "I'm afraid we've missed some classes" Hermione laughed.

"I know - and we'll have to discuss that when we return to school" She paused "But for now........ how do we leave?"

"Everyone stand in a circle" Luna said "Take each other's hands" She watched as they all moved into position "I'd suggest you close your eyes otherwise you will get the mother, father and grandparents of all headaches" They all closed their eyes.

"So - this will feel a little weird, but here we go" She said, then she closed her eyes "NOW!" She shouted, and there was a single ping then she smiled "Okay - you can open your eyes" Harry's eyes flicked open, then he looked around, then he sighed.

"Here? Again?"

"It's where the original spell was cast" Luna said darkly "When Kim realised what you were doing - when she brought back her master - her immediate reaction was to trap you here. To create the prison here. To create Covenstone here" Harry and Hermione looked around the underground chamber they had found over a year earlier.

"I really hoped we'd never have to come back to this place again" Hermione said darkly, looking around the chamber, then she paused "Does that mean........." She turned to stare at Luna "Does that mean Kim is......"

"Ginny Weasley" Luna nodded "Prime Minister of Magical Great Britain, and First Lieutenant to The Minister of Magic, the inheritor of Voldemort's powers and the new Magical Overlord of Britain"

"He sounds lovely" Harry said drily.

"She - she's Ginny's half sister" Larissa interjected. Harry and Hermione stared at her blankly, then - in unison - turned to stare at Luna and Neville.

"Molly bonked Voldemort?" Harry asked "Really?"

"No - Molly did not do the fo-fo-nasty with Voldemort" Luna said "I know she was batty about having a daughter, but not that batty" She paused "After you two vanquished him - with the help of a very cute blonde and her handsome husband - there was very little of him left to bang anyway" Hermione and Harry scrunched up their noses in unison "Sorry - I'll stop talking about doing the wild thing with a Dark Lord"

"Thank you" Lyssanda and Larissa said in unison.

"You remember the spell that Kim - that Ginny - cast?" Luna asked "Well that was to create a body, and to imbue with the spirit of someone specific. Ginny also used her father's DNA as the key ingredient of the ritual - so the body was created with Arthur Weasley's DNA"

"Did Arthur........." 

"I don't know" Luna shrugged "But since he was sent to Azkaban for life, it doesn't really matter"

"Is he still there?" Harry asked.

"We don't know" Neville admitted "We've been a little busy"

"And The Ministry has not been forthcoming about prison records" Hannah added.

"So Ginny and........"

"We've never found out her true name, but she goes by Meg" Lyssanda interjected "Which we are pretty sure is short for Omega"

"Well that's not scary at all" Hermione said under her breath.

".....her sister have taken over the magical world" Harry said "I take it they've turned it into their own play pen?"

"Pretty much" Luna nodded.

"Do we have any friends?" Hermione asked.

"One or two" Neville smiled "But Ginny and Meg are far better at their job than Voldemort ever was, and have more power than Dumbledore could ever dream of"

"So we have two choices" Harry looked over at Hermione.

"We run away and hide, and let the magical world stay in the hands of a Dark Lady and her minions" Hermione said.

"Or we find my ex-fiance and her Frankenstein like creation and kill the crap out of them until they are dead" Harry replied.

"You know Frankenstein was the doctor, not the monster, right?" Hermione said with a smile.

"Are you sure the doctor wasn't the monster?" Harry smiled back at her. Hermione stared back at him.

"This is the reason people find you annoying you know" She said with a grin "I'm supposed to be the smart one and then you go off and ask a question like that - you know I'm going to be thinking about that all night now"

"I know" He laughed.

"So - all in favour of running and hiding?" Hermione asked. She looked around, but no one raised their hands "And all in favour of killing the crap out of them?" She grinned as every hand went up.

"So - there's only one more thing we have to discuss" Larissa said, then turned to face Harry and Hermione "Are you two still going to pretend you are just brother or sister, or are you going to admit there is something more going on there?" Harry and Hermione glanced at each other, then blushed.

"You know what I think?" Hermione said.

"I can't wait to hear it" Harry replied.

"I think it is time to go to work"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimer**
> 
> Luna Lovegood et al belong to JK Rowling.
> 
> Virmun is mine. 
> 
> **Notes**
> 
> This is an interlude between The Dark Lord and The White lady (part 3 of The Seven Worlds Trilogy) - hopefully coming in September (although given the the current state of the world I wouldn't bet money on it. You'd think being stuck in the house for more of the time and not being allowed to go anywhere would give me more of an urge to write, but apparently not). 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
